Beyond the desire
by Lil's Lys Hope
Summary: Ce qu'il pouvait la haïr cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui s'acharnait sur ses lèvres et qui répondait sans ciller à chacune de ses répliques cinglantes. Ce qu'il pouvait la haïr pour la drogue qu'elle était devenue pour lui. C'était au delà du désir de la posséder, c'était un besoin. C'était vital. Veela DM/HG.
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde !

Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction _Beyond the desire_, qui mettra en scène un Draco Veela, et bien sur sa compagne qui n'est autre que Hermione Granger.

Dans cette fiction, le Professeur Rogue et le Professeur Dumbledore sont encore vivants, car la bataille finale a eut lieu pendant la sixième année de nos héros.

L'histoire se déroule donc pendant leur septième année.

_Disclaimer : _Les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling . Je ne les connais pas personnellement, je ne fais que jouer avec eux dans mon petit théâtre personnel. L'histoire seule est à moi, et j'espère qu'elle le restera, je déteste les voleurs et les copieurs !

**Beyond the desire**

_[__Résumé :__ Ce qu'il pouvait la haïr cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui s'acharnait sur ses lèvres et qui répondait sans ciller à chacune de ses répliques cinglantes. Ce qu'il pouvait la haïr pour la drogue qu'elle était devenue pour lui. C'était au delà du désir de la posséder, c'était un besoin. C'était vital. DMVeela/HG. ]_

**PROLOGUE :**

Le soleil se couchait sur la propriété qui bordait le Manoir Malefoy, alors que la pluie menaçait de s'écouler en cette fin d'été. Draco Malefoy, accoudé sur son balcon, regardait tristement le paysage environnant. Une légère brise souffla dans ses cheveux blond, presque blanc, et celui-ci passa une main nerveuse dans sa douce tignasse afin de les ébouriffer légèrement.

La bombe était lâché. Il savait tout.

Draco soupira, las. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était au dessus de l'inimaginable. Pire que tous ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre. Sa vie était en train de prendre un tournant auquel il ne s'était jamais attendu, et avouons-le, ça le foutait en rogne.

Il était un Veela. Un putain d'Hybride.

Comment une telle chose lui était-elle arrivée ?

**_*OoO*_**

Les vacances scolaires touchaient à leur fin, et l'héritier Malefoy n'était guère enchanté de devoir retourner à l'école. Celui-ci qui flânait aux côtés de sa mère sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter ses dernières fournitures scolaires, ne voulait en aucun cas qu'on lui parle de Poudlard. C'était beaucoup trop douloureux.

Draco regardait autour de lui, impassible, mais bien conscient de toutes les messes-basses que l'on faisait à son sujet. Il détestait ça. Depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort, son nom avait été traîné dans la boue, et maintenant, les sorciers se donnaient à cœur joie d'enfoncer la sublime famille de sang-pur.

Comme à son habitude, il ne fit rien paraître, et s'enfonça parmi la foule.

« Il ne nous manque plus que tes livres, ensuite, nous pourrons rentrer. » Lui fit remarquer Narcissa Malefoy.

« Bien, Mère. »

Ensemble, la mère et le fils pénétrèrent dans la pittoresque boutique _Fleury and Bott_, seule librairie pour sorcier. Tandis ce que Narcissa, avec toute la grâce que son éducation ait pu lui inculquer, commandait avec efficacité les livres de son fils, Draco s'enfonçait parmi les innombrables rayons de la boutique.

Il s'arrêta au rayon Potion, et saisi un livre rouge et vert qu'il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de lire. _Lien entre Potions et Enchantements. _Ce dernier poussé par la curiosité, se mit à en survoler les pages. Draco a toujours été attiré par les potions. C'est son parrain et mentor qui lui avait tout appris. Severus Rogue était de loin le meilleur Professeur de Potions qu'il n'y ait jamais eu à Poudlard.

Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de se décider à le prendre. Ce serait un bon ouvrage à lire tranquillement dans son dortoir, une fois la rentrée passée.

Draco soupira. Il allait entamer sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard. A la fin de l'année, il devra dire au revoir à ce château qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième maison, son refuge. Il ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard. Cette école lui avait appris tous ce qu'il savait, et malgré la menace qui planait sur lui à chaque instants, il avait vécu de bons moments là-bas.

Voilà pourquoi il préférerait ne pas y retourner. Il détestait les adieux.

Il ferma les yeux, repensant à sa première année où comme l'enfant qu'il était, il contemplait avec émerveillement le Poudlard Express. A sa joie, lorsque le Choixpeau avait crié Serpentard. Maintenant tout lui semblait tellement loin. Avec la guerre et la fin du Lord, rien n'était plus pareil. Il s'attendait déjà aux insultes qu'on lui balancera à la figure quand il fera son grand retour dans sa Maison.

Draco n'entendit pas les légers pas qui se rapprochaient de lui, ni la présence, là, tout proche de lui.

Il ferma les yeux quelques malheureuses secondes, mais qui furent suffisantes pour faire basculer sa vie.

Il sentit une légère odeur de freesia qui le détendit instantanément. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et se retrouva plongé dans un intense océan caramel. Une fille postée devant lui le regardait, légèrement inquiète. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, à première vue. Elle était plus petite que lui, fine et élancée, son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle avait de long cheveux châtains, légèrement ondulés, qui lui semblaient doux au touché.

Draco la contempla, sans rien dire, conscient de la légère tension qu'il y avait entre eux. La connaissait-il ? Il ne saurait le dire. Peut être l'avait-il connu, mais actuellement, elle ne lui disait rien. La jeune fille s'approcha du rayon et Draco ne sachant pas quoi dire, resta planté là comme un véritable idiot. Oui, un idiot.

« Malefoy, aurais tu l'amabilité de te pousser ? J'aimerai prendre un livre. » Dit la jeune fille d'un ton lasse et exaspéré.

Le dit Malefoy fronça les sourcils, tout en se décalant, sans rien ajouter de plus. _Malefoy_. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique fille qui l'appelait comme ça avec autant d'indifférence.

« Granger ? » Demanda t-il enfin.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un léger sourire.

« Salut, Malefoy. »

Draco avait juste envie de s'enfoncer dans un trou.

Lui, il avait presque trouvé jolie, la Granger qu'il avait toujours détesté et méprisé. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment adhéré à la supériorité du sang, cette satané Griffondor Miss-Je-Sait-Tout, l'avait toujours énervé, Merlin seul savait pourquoi.

« Euh... Salut. »

_Pathétique._

Draco aurait bien voulu se cogner la tête contre cette maudite étagère qui semblait l'appeler. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et remis son masque impassible qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième peau.

« Tu retournes à Poudlard cette année ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix trainante.

Hermione Granger, surprise, le regarda stupéfaite quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de lui répondre.

« Comme toi, il me semble... »

_Pas faux._

« Ouais... »

_Très convaincant, Draco._

Oh, toi la ferme !

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Sans savoir pourquoi Draco appréciait cette première discussion civilisée. C'était la première fois en sept ans qu'ils _parlaient_. Ils ne se hurlaient pas d'insultes l'un sur l'autre, et ne se battaient pas. Ils parlaient.

« Je ne trouve pas mon dernier livre. Pourtant j'aurais juré qu'il était là, la dernière fois. » Fit Hermione pour elle même, cherchant des yeux son bonheur.

Draco qui l'avait entendu, se risqua pour la première fois à lui proposer son aide.

« Quel est le titre de ce bouquin ? » Intervint-il.

« Pardon ? » S'étonna la jeune fille.

« Le titre. » Insista le jeune homme mis pressant-mis exaspéré.

« Oh ! Euh... Lien entre Potions et Enchantements. »

Draco haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à son propre livre.

Deux options s'offraient à lui. Soit il lui mentait et il partait avec le dit livre, soit il lui donnait et il aurait accompli son bon geste de la journée. Il soupira. Granger ressemblait à une femme maintenant, et son éducation exigeait à ce qu'il soit galant avec elles. Si sa mère apprenait qu'il lui avait fait du tord, Née Moldue ou non, elle le tuerait.

« Tiens » Fit-il en lui tendant son livre.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Malefoy lui parlait avec courtoisie et lui donnait le livre qu'il devait acheter. Où était passé l'infâme fouine peroxydée qui l'avait toujours énervée ?

Elle regarda le livre à reliures rouges qu'elle cherchait depuis quelques temps, avant de reporter son attention sur Malefoy qui la regardait toujours aussi impassible.

Ce gars ne ressentait-il donc rien ?

« Non, je ne peux pas. Tu l'as vu le premier, je l'achèterai une prochaine fois. » Fit-elle en secouant légèrement la main en signe de négation.

« Granger, ce n'est qu'un livre. Prends le. » Insista Draco.

« Non, Malefoy. Ça ne se fait pas ! »

« Granger, puisque je te dis que ça va ! »

Draco commençait légèrement à s'énerver. La Griffondor le rendait dingue. Voilà pourquoi il la détestait. Cette fille s'obstinait à refuser quelque chose à laquelle elle avait envie, expliquez lui pourquoi. Draco ne la comprendrait jamais.

Le jeune homme soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, inconscient du regard de la jeune fille sur lui. Pourquoi ça l'énervait autant ? Il n'avait qu'à lui donner ce putain de livre, et rentrer au Manoir. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Draco la regarda, déterminé à en finir avec ce foutu livre et lui saisit la main.

« Écoute moi, Granger. Je me fou de ce ... »

Draco s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa phrase sous les yeux éberlués de sa pire ennemie Il l'a regarda dans les yeux, alors qu'une vive douleur lui saisit les tripes. Il poussa un cri à faire trembler un Troll des Montagnes, et il tomba à genoux, emportant la jeune fille avec lui.

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle savait juste qu'il semblait avoir mal, trop mal. La jeune femme essayait de l'appeler en vain, et plus elle le touchait, plus elle le secouait, et plus Draco souffrait.

Ses innombrables cris alertèrent sa mère qui vint directement à sa rencontre. Elle découvrit son fils au sol, son corps se soulevant de temps à autre lorsqu'il poussait des cris de douleur, ainsi que la jeune fille au dessus de lui, qui essayait de le ranimer.

Draco ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arriver. Son corps semblait bouillir de l'intérieur, sa bouche lui faisait mal, non d'un Hippogriffe ! Le feu ardent semblait couler dans son crâne et la douleur qu'il ressentait était indescriptible. Il ne s'entendait même pas crier.

« Que se passe t-il !? » Demanda Narcissa Malefoy qui commençait elle aussi à paniquer.

« Je ne sais pas ! Il est tombé tout d'un coup, je sais pas ce qu'il lui prend. » S'égosilla la jeune fille.

Draco n'en entendit pas plus, la douleur aiguë le plongeant dans un sommeil peuplé de douleur.

**_*OoO*_**

La pluie s'écoulait calmement sur la Propriété Malefoy, mouillant au passage Draco qui ne semblait pas vouloir bougé du balcon. Sans savoir pourquoi, être à l'air libre lui faisait du bien. Après avoir entendu ce qu'on lui avait caché pendant si longtemps, il avait besoin de calme. Et pour l'instant, seul le balcon parvenait à le lui fournir.

Il savait que maintenant, il ne vivrait que pour une seule et unique personne.

_Tous ça pour une histoire de bouquin._

Il était enchaîné à vie avec une femme, à cause d'un putain de livre ! Draco savait très bien qu'un jour où l'autre, son Veela se serait réveillé. Mais pas maintenant, pas si vite. Et surtout, pas pour _elle_.

**_*OoO*_**

Narcissa Malefoy contemplait avec inquiétude son fils, étendu sur son lit beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Trois jours qu'il semblait dormir à poings fermés alors qu'elle savait qu'il devait énormément souffrir.

Trois jours.

Elle savait que ce jour viendrait, mais elle espérait qu'il n'ait pas à vivre ça. Le chemin qu'il allait prendre était semé d'embûches, et qu'elle mère ne voulait pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux au monde pour son enfant ? Narcissa ne voulait que le bonheur de son fils.

Aurait-elle du lui en parler avant ?

Elle connaissait suffisamment Draco pour savoir qu'il allait très mal le prendre. Mais qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ? Elle même n'était pas sure à cent pour cent qu'il ait le gêne. Narcissa soupira lourdement et se massa doucement les tempes.

Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ?

Son fils commençait à s'agiter, signe de son proche réveil. Narcissa se redressa sur sa chaise et attendit jusqu'à ce que son fils ouvre enfin les yeux.

Draco s'éveilla doucement, la vue encore floue et brouiller. Lentement, il pût décerner la tapisserie verte de sa chambre, quelques livres sur son bureau au loin. En faisant plus attention, il pu voir une toile d'araignée dans un coin du mur, une feuille qui luttait coincée entre ses volets, des poussières éparpillées partout dans la pièce.

L'ouïe sembla se reconnecter à son système nerveux. Il entendit le léger tic-tac d'une montre, les elfes de maisons qui s'affairaient en cuisine, des pages qui se tournent à un rythme régulier, la pulsation de plusieurs cœurs.

Un boum-boum régulier attira son attention. Il était plus calme, plus rassurant que les autres. Il l'apaisait. Draco se tourna vers la source de ce bruit, et il vit sa mère, assise à le veiller.

« Mère... » Fit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

« Bonsoir, Draco. Comment te sens-tu ? » Lui demanda t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

Draco hésita à lui répondre. Les bruits persistaient de plus en plus dans sa tête alors que tous ses sens étaient amplifiés.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment... Bizarre... »

Narcissa soupira et se leva avec grâce. Elle épousseta sa robe légère en soie bleue nuit, et elle s'assit près de son fils sur son lit.

« Je sais. Il y a de très nombreuses choses que je dois te dire... Et je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer » Dit elle en soupirant.

Narcissa se mit à caresser les cheveux de son fils encore inconscient des changements qui s'étaient effectués sur lui. Draco quand à lui, apprécia le geste de sa mère, mais bizarrement, la sensation de malaise en lui ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître.

Draco regarda une fois de plus autour de lui, voyant des tas de choses qu'il ne voyait pas avant. Une douce odeur de tarte aux pommes envahit tout son être, et la légère musique jazz qui venait du salon le rendait à la fois perplexe et détendu.

« Qui est là, Mère ? »

Narcissa lui fit un sourire triste, tout en caressant ses cheveux blonds.

« Ne te préoccupe pas d'eux pour le moment, Drake. Je te raconterais tout plus tard. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, pas convaincu pour un galion, mais n'y prêta pas plus d'intention pour le moment. Il se demandait comment il avait fini dans son lit. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment du pourquoi ni du comment il s'était retrouvé là.

Rien ne pouvait le renseigner sur ses nouvelles facultés qui lui faisaient presque peur, ni à ce malaise grandissant, tout au fond de lui. Il voulait quelque chose sur quoi il ne pouvait pas mettre de nom. Quelque chose qui le ferait aller mieux.

Draco ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir, mais rien ne lui revint, sauf peut être une légère odeur... Celle du freesia. Draco rouvrit les yeux, se rappelant l'avoir déjà sentit. Mais où et quand ? Cette odeur.. Plus il essayait de s'en rappeler, plus quelque chose tiraillait ses gencives.

« Draco, il faut que tu te calmes. Ça va aller, je te le promets. Je ferai tout pour que ça aille.. » Intervint sa mère qui prit une de ses mains dans les siennes.

« Que m'arrive t-il Mère ? » Demanda t-il à présent inquiet.

Narcissa détourna le regard, pas tout à fait prête à lui dire la vérité.

« Laisse moi appeler les autres. Nous allons tout te dire. » Répondit-elle presque tristement.

Narcissa appela un elfe de maison, et lui demanda de faire monter dans la chambre du Jeune Maître, les invités. Draco n'osait pas dire un mot. Actuellement, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tout était confus. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : calmer le malaise dans son corps.

Après quelques instants, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Narcissa leur permis d'entrer. Ainsi apparu son parrain, Severus Rogue, et le Professeur Dumbledore.

« Comment te sens-tu Draco ? » Demanda le vieux Dumby.

« Ça peut aller, bien qu'un peu bizarre, Professeur. Mais que faites-vous là ? »

« Je suis simplement venue m'assurer que tu étais en sécurité, et aussi pour accompagner ce cher Severus qui s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi. »

« Albus, je vous remercie, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas le moins du monde ! » Répondit instantanément Rogue.

« Bien sur, Severus. » Fit Dumbledore, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous allez m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe ? Je me sens de moins en moins bien... » Fis-je lorsque le malaise s'infiltra une fois de plus dans ses veines, le mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Les adultes restèrent silencieux quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa échange un bref regard avec Severus. Elle se rassit près de son fils tandis ce que son Professeur et Severus prirent place sur des fauteuils, eux aussi près du lit.

« Drake... Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé quand nous étions à Fleury and Bott ? » Demanda Narcissa.

« Non, pas vraiment. Est-ce vraiment important, je veux juste savoir pourquoi je me sens comme ça ! » S'exclama t-il en retour.

Narcissa échangea un autre regard avec Severus qui prit le relais.

« Ce que ta mère veux dire, Draco, c'est qu'il y a quelques jours, il s'est passé quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui a changé ta vie. Nous n'étions pas sur que tu en sois un, puisque ton Père ne portait pas le gêne, mais il semblerait que celui-ci ait juste sauté une génération. » Expliqua t-il.

« Co... Comment ? Je ne comprends pas. » Répondit Draco.

« Les Malefoy », Reprit sa Mère, « Possèdent des gênes qui parfois se mêlent aux générations d'aujourd'hui. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton Grand Père, Abraxas Malefoy. La famille est restée Pure pendant cent cinquante ans, jusqu'à ce qu'un gêne animal lui soit transmit. Quand il a eu ton Père, Lucius, il pensait que celui-ci hériterait du même gêne que lui, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Comme Lucius ne possédait pas le gêne, ton Père et moi pensions que tu ne l'aurais pas non plus. Malheureusement, nous avions tord. Tu as hérité du gêne, Draco. »

Un silence inconfortable prit place dans la chambre du jeune homme, choqué par ces révélations.

« Et je suis quoi alors ? » Demanda t-il légèrement tendu.

Sa mère prit une grande inspiration tout en accrochant désespérément le regard de Rogue.

« Tu es un Veela, Drake. » Dit-elle en un murmure.

Draco la regarda quelques secondes, figé, assimilant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ces paroles se répétaient dans sa tête, augmentant le bruit de tous ce qu'il entendait dans la maison. Quand la panique commença à le gagner, il sortit précipitamment de son lit, se réfugiant sur son balcon.

« Draco ! » Appela sa mère en vain.

« Non ! Vous devez faire une erreur d'accord ! Je ne suis pas un animal ! » S'écria t-il.

Il respira un grand bol d'air essayant de contrôler les pulsations trop rapides et irrégulières de son cœur. Sa mère ainsi que Rogue et Dumbledore le rejoignirent à l'air libre. Narcissa essaya de s'approcher de lui alors que Draco commençait à complètement céder à la panique.

« Comment avez-vous pu me cacher une chose pareille ? J'étais en droit de savoir ! »

Draco commençait à trembler.

« Draco essai de te calmer. Tu es en pleine transformation, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. La transformation te rend instable et incontrôlable, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. » Expliqua Severus qui essayait de retenir son filleul.

« Je te l'ai dit Draco, nous ne savions pas que tu possédais le gêne, alors nous avions pensé que c'était inutile ! » Déclara Narcissa.

Draco sentit sa tête le lancer, le bruit dans la maison lui semblait augmenter de plus en plus, lui faisant de plus en plus mal au crâne.

« Arrêtez de faire tant de bruit, c'est insupportable ! » Fit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Plus tu céderas à la panique, et plus tes sens vont s'aiguiser. Il faut que tu te calmes. Commence à respirer lentement. » Lui intima Rogue.

Draco essayait de faire comme lui disait Rogue, mais aussi bien le mal dans son crâne s'apaisait, le malaise qu'il ressentait, lui, ne faiblissait pas, bien au contraire. Il avait l'impression qu'il grandissait de plus en plus à chaque secondes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Veela ? Est-ce que je suis devenue un monstre ? » Demanda t-il une fois la douleur lancinante passée.

« Non mon chéris.. » Commença Narcissa.

« Puis-je Narcissa ? » Intervint pour la première fois le Professeur Dumbledore.

« Bien sur, Albus. »

« Draco, les Veelas sont des créatures très rares et très pures. Il n'existe pas plus pur qu'eux, sauf peut être les Licornes. Ils peuvent à la fois être impitoyable avec leurs ennemis, qu'aimant et doux envers leurs compagnes. Les Veelas choisissent leur compagne qui l'accompagneront tout au long de leur vie, ils ne vivent que pour elle. Elle est la seule capable de les calmer, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Tu n'es qu'à moitié Veela, Draco, tu ne te transformeras pas en une bête de foire. Tu auras certainement quelques caractéristiques qui leur sont propres, mais tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es toujours toi. » Termina Dumbledore.

Draco réfléchis à toute vitesse, mémorisant tous ce que son professeur venait de lui raconter.

« Parlez vous d'un mariage arrangé, Professeur ? »

Dumbledore eut un petit rire, et il regarda le jeune Malefoy par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Non, Draco. Ta compagne n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est ton sang qui la choisi, même si à première vue, tu n'es pas entièrement d'accord avec lui. La compagne du Veela, ou ses enfants, sont sa seule faiblesse. Dès lors il aura reconnu sa compagne, le Veela est prêt à tout pour la marquer comme sienne. Ainsi vient la transformation. Comme celle que tu es en train de vivre Draco. » Fit-il.

Draco ne comprenait décidément rien à cette histoire de compagne.

« Je ne comprends pas... »

« Ce qu'Albus veut dire Draco, c'est que tu as réveillé ton Veela parce que tu as trouvé ta compagne. » Dit sa mère en s'approchant suffisamment pour lui prendre la main.

« Pour faire court, Narcissa est revenue avec toi au Manoir et m'a de suite contacté. Je suis venue constaté les dégâts, la transformation avait déjà commencé. J'ai essayé de calmer la douleur avec des potions, actuellement les effets se dissipent, et tu dois être en train de commencer à ressentir les effets du manque. » Fit Severus en s'approchant à sont tour.

« Le manque ? » Questionna Draco.

« Plus tu es loin de ta compagne, Draco, et plus ton corps la réclame. C'est contre ta volonté, c'est ton corps qui en a besoin. Tu ne peux rien faire contre le lien qu'il y a entre cette fille et toi, même si tu voudrais qu'il y ai un moyen de vous sortir de la, car il n'y en a pas. Si le Veela se fait rejeter par sa compagne, celui-ci risque de mourir. Aussi bien il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal, il faut qu'il la marque. C'est vital. » Expliqua son Parrain.

Le jeune homme comprenait enfin d'où venait cette sensation de plus en plus inconfortable qui lui saisissait les tripes, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Les adultes restèrent silencieux.

« Qui !? » S'écria t-il.

Il se retrouvait à l'état de toutou à sa mémère à cause d'une femme ! Et une chose est sure, il lui ferait payer ! Oh oui, foi de Malefoy.

« Voyons Draco, tu sais qui elle est. Tu le sens au fond de toi. » Fit Dumbledore un sourire aux lèvres, et bizarrement, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Réfléchis, Drake. » Souffla sa Mère.

Draco ferma les yeux, replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Il se souvint de la légère odeur de freesia proche de lui, une silhouette fine et souple. De beaux cheveux châtains, un visage fin aux multiples tâches de rousseurs. Un petit nez mutin, de fines lèvres attirantes, un léger sourire. Et enfin, des yeux intenses caramels qui semblaient l'engloutir, encore et encore.

Et enfin, il se souvint. De tout.

Et il pût mettre un nom sur ce visage métamorphosé. Hermione Granger.

Draco ouvrit les yeux, le trouble se lisant parfaitement sur son visage.

« Ce ne peux pas être elle. » Murmura t-il.

« J'ai bien peur que ton instinct ne se soit pas trompé, mon cher Draco. » Répondit Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi elle ? »

« Voyons, tu es intelligent. Tu trouveras bien la réponse tout seul. »

Dumbledore lui fit un dernier sourire et rentra dans le Manoir, laissant dans ses pensées le jeune Malefoy qui ne comprenait pas encore quel était l'importance de ce lien pour lui.

**_*OoO*_**

La pluie avait cessé, laissant place à un ciel dégagé. Draco se retrouvait trempé de la tête aux pieds, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Tout ce qui le préoccupait pour le moment était cette maudite sensation au creux de son ventre qui le tenaillait, ainsi que sa propre question.

_Pourquoi elle ?_

En vérité, il le savait. Cette Griffondor était de loin la sorcière la plus brillante de leur génération, malgré qu'elle soit une Née Moldue. Elle était à présent jolie, et son caractère de feu l'avait toujours impressionné. Elle était compatible avec lui à tous les points.

Le seul problème est qu'ils se détestaient. Et d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, si elle ne l'aimait pas, il mourrait, et Draco voulait vivre, lui. Que ferait-il lorsqu'il la verrait ? Serait-il aussi incontrôlable que Severus lui avait dit ? Arriverait-il à se maitriser ?

Dans son souvenir, Granger était insupportable. Il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de la critiquer ou de la traiter, c'était plus fort que lui. Malgré tout, elle lui avait toujours tenue tête, sans céder, telle la courageuse Griffondor qu'elle était. Et d'un côté, cette force lui plaisait. Elle était toujours rouge de fureur, et elle mordillait sans arrêt les lèvres pour s'empêcher de lui dire sa façon de penser.

Il pouvait affirmer qu'elle était la seule à l'énerver à ce point.

Ce qu'il pouvait la haïr cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui s'acharnait sur ses lèvres et qui répondait sans ciller à chacune de ses répliques cinglantes. Ce qu'il pouvait la haïr pour la drogue qu'elle était devenue pour lui. C'était au delà du désir de la posséder, c'était un besoin. C'était vital.

Et bien qu'il essayait de se convaincre qu'elle ne le troublait en rien, son corps, lui, savait très bien l'effet qu'elle lui faisait lorsqu'il pensait à elle.

* * *

_Voilà pour vous, Chères Lectrices ! :)_

_J'espère que ce Prologue vous aura plus, il aura quand même fait 10 pages OpenOffice entières, c'était du travail !  
Les Chapitres seront plus courts que ça, ne m'en voulez pas. (Environ 8 pages)._

_Je vous fait des bisous, et si l'envie vous en prend, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite Review !_

_Please ;)_

_RDV dans deux semaine mes Lilsous !_

_Lil's._


	2. Chapitre 1

Bien le bonsoir ! :)

Tadaaaam !

Voilà le Premier chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Un grand merci à vous toutes, pour vos messages et vos Reviews, je ne m'y attendais pas !

Merci, merci, merci !

Merci aussi aux ajouts en alertes/favoris ! :)

Les RAS après le chapitre ^^

Bonne Lecture :) !

_**Je souhaite Bienvenue à Pess, ma Bêta-Correctrice officielle sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas aussi bien.**_

_**Bienvenue dans la famille des Lilsous ma belle ! :)**_

_Disclaimer : _Les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je ne les connais pas personnellement, je ne fais que jouer avec eux dans mon petit théâtre personnel. L'histoire seule est à moi, et j'espère qu'elle le restera, je déteste les voleurs et les copieurs !

**Beyond the desire**

_[__Résumé :__ Ce qu'il pouvait la haïr cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui s'acharnait sur ses lèvres et qui répondait sans ciller à chacune de ses répliques cinglantes. Ce qu'il pouvait la haïr pour la drogue qu'elle était devenue pour lui. C'était au-delà du désir de la posséder, c'était un besoin. C'était vital. DMVeela/HG. ]_

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Trois jours supplémentaires étaient passés. Trois jours que Draco avait appris ce qu'il était réellement. Il essayait de s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition, bien que la chose ne soit pas facile.

Pour lui, ces trois derniers jours se sont avérés être... Horribles. Le manque était une sensation qui devenait de plus en plus douloureuse, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose pour la calmer. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui brûlait les entrailles, qu'un étau immense lui enserrait les os, c'était peut-être pire que la douleur fulgurante qu'il avait ressentie lors de sa transformation.

Severus avait essayé de lui donner des potions calmantes et des antidouleurs, mais elles n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. La seule capable de l'apaiser, c'était sa compagne.

Autrement dit : Granger.

Draco soupira, une fois de plus. Il avait l'impression qu'en ce moment, il ne faisait que ça, soupirer. La rentrée était dans deux jours, et rien que l'idée de la voir le rendait complètement dingue. Il ne contrôlait plus rien avec elle, et avouons-le, il détestait ça.

Le contrôle, c'est ce qu'il préférait avoir. Avec le contrôle, tout arrivait parce qu'il voulait que ça arrive. Sans lui, il ne pouvait pas savoir où il allait. Actuellement, Draco était sûr de finir dans le mur avant même d'avoir mis un pied devant l'autre.

Il se regarda à travers le miroir du salon. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à son nouveau lui. Sa transformation le rendait plus beau au fil des jours, lui faisant gagner en virilité, en muscles, en charisme et en beauté, et c'était surement la seule chose positive dans cette histoire. _(N/A : Eh bah nooon ! Pas de description maintenant :p Patience mes amies.)_

Sa Mère lui avait expliqué qu'il changeait physiquement pour plaire à sa compagne, et pour facilité la cérémonie du Marquage. D'ailleurs, Draco ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi il s'agissait.

« Tu sauras lorsque tu la retrouveras » Lui avait-elle dit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait réellement. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Draco était terrifié de revoir Granger. L'autre fois, tout était allé si vite qu'elle n'avait pas dû comprendre ce qui lui prenait. Peut-être qu'elle le prendra pour un fou, ou même, qu'elle s'enfuira avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche. Merde, il détestait être vulnérable !

La peur qu'elle le rejette était insoutenable. Severus pensait que Draco n'avait pas encore conscience de l'importance de Granger dans sa vie, car il s'est transformé loin d'elle. D'après lui, leurs retrouvailles seront assez mouvementées, car il pourrait très bien ne pas supporter son besoin addictif d'elle.

Draco se releva gracieusement et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ce signe de nervosité était apparu juste avant la guerre et depuis, c'était resté.

Pourquoi devrait-il être nerveux ? Severus n'était pas un Veela, alors en quoi pouvait-il savoir comment ça allait se passer ? Quel idiot lui aussi pour croire à tout ce qu'il lui racontait.

« Bon sang ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Penser à tout ça le rendait fou. Penser à sa vie le rendait fou, penser à sa condition le rendait fou et penser à Granger le rendait encore plus fou ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de lui ? Ça lui apprendra à être gentil, plus jamais il ne lui donnera de livre, saleté de bouquin !

Draco soupira, encore.

_Plus que deux jours..._

Oui, deux longs et interminables jours.

_***OoO***_

« Il n'en ait pas question ! »

Draco faisait les cent pas devant la spacieuse cheminée du Manoir Malefoy.

Deux jours étaient passés, et aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, il était heureux que ce soit enfin la rentrée. Rentrée rimait avec Granger, et Granger rimait avec _« fin de la douleur »_. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à transplaner à la gare Kingcross, lorsque sa Mère avait contrecarré tous ses plans.

« Je te le répète Draco Lucius Malfoy, que tu ne prendras pas le Poudlard Express ! » S'exclama-t-elle les poings sur les hanches.

« Mais enfin, Mère, pourquoi ? » S'exclama-t-il à son tour, sidéré.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est dangereux ! Tu es encore instable Drake, tu ne mesures pas l'étendue des dégâts qu'il pourrait y avoir... »

« Mère, il n'y aura pas de dégâts, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! »

« Non, c'est faux. Tu ne comprends pas, chéri. Nous t'avons éloigné de ta compagne pendant toute ta transformation, ton Veela est au repos, car il n'a pas pu s'imprégner assez d'elle. Quand tu la verras, toute la tension accumulée ces derniers jours ainsi que le besoin que tu as d'elle vont te faire perdre la tête. Tu ne verras plus rien entre elle et toi, et à ce moment-là, tu ne voudras qu'une seule chose : la marquer. Et je doute qu'elle te laisse l'approcher si d'entrée de jeu, tu la forces à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas ! »

Narcissa retomba lourdement sur son canapé rembourré de couleur crème, face à son fils qui abordait une expression à faire pâlir n'importe qui. Mais sa mère n'était pas dupe, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il ne serait jamais pire que son Père.

« Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal ! » S'écria-t-il, furieux.

Pourquoi s'énervait-il ? Quand sa mère avait à peine effleuré l'idée qu'il puisse forcer Granger à faire quelque chose dont elle ne voulait pas, il s'était senti comme piqué à vif. Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire mal, il ne le voulait pas en tout cas.

« Regarde, Draco. Je n'ai rien dit et tu t'emportes déjà... Tu es beaucoup trop susceptible, chéri. » Fit-elle en lui souriant légèrement. « Je te le répète, Drake. Tu iras à Poudlard par Cheminée. Tu te retrouveras directement dans le bureau d'Albus. Il t'expliquera ensuite les règles que tu devras respecter, dans ton bien, mais aussi dans celui de ta compagne. »

Draco serra les dents, et lança un coup d'œil furieux contre sa mère.

« Bien, Mère. »

Narcissa lui sourit et vint l'enlacer.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça... Mais tu comprendras tout ce que je voulais te dire une fois que tu seras avec elle. Tu comprendras tout, je te le garanti mon chéri. Maintenant, vas-y, ou tu arriveras en retard. »

Elle lui embrassa le front et le jeune Malefoy lui fit un petit sourire. Il était heureux des attentions qu'elle lui portait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu l'amour maternel, mais depuis la fin de la guerre et l'emprisonnement de son Père à Azkaban, elle semblait comme libérée.

« Prenez soin de vous, Mère. »

« Toi aussi, Drake. »

Après une dernière embrassade, Draco rentra dans la cheminée, prit une bonne poignée de poudre à cheminette, et il prononça bien fort et distinctement :

« Poudlard ! »

_***OoO***_

Une belle jeune fille aux cheveux châtains arpentait les quais de Kingcross.

Elle poussait de ses petits bras son énorme chariot beaucoup trop lourd pour elle. Elle peina à traverser la voie numéro neuf trois-quarts, mais une fois devant le majestueux Poudlard Express, elle oublia toutes les difficultés rencontrées en cour de route.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire resplendissant et s'avança lentement vers le quai d'embarquement. Septième année. Elle entamait sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Elle était aussi surexcitée que pouvait l'être une puce, et n'importe qui la voyant ne se serait pas douté une seule seconde qu'elle était la légendaire Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard.

Hermione Granger avait décidément bien changé. La petite fille aux cheveux broussailleux et aux dents de lapin avait laissé place à une jeune femme aux cheveux ondulés et soyeux ainsi qu'aux dents parfaitement alignées. La guerre lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'on ne vivait qu'une fois, et que sa vie n'était pas bien intéressante, si on omettait de raconter ses aventures avec le célèbre Harry Potter.

Ainsi, Hermione avait profité des vacances scolaires pour s'embellir un minimum, se métamorphoser. C'était une vengeance personnelle pour toutes les fois où on l'avait rabaissé à cause de son physique. Elle n'était pas peu fière du résultat, car soyons réaliste, elle-même se trouvait plutôt jolie maintenant.

Hermione pénétra dans le train, ignorant les regards interrogateurs et appréciateurs des élèves, et chercha le compartiment où ses amis s'étaient installés. Elle repéra deux têtes rousses, typiques des Weasley, au bout de l'allée.

« Ginny, Ron ! » Appela-t-elle.

Les deux intéressés se tournèrent vers elle, et lui lancèrent un sourire.

« Mione ! » S'exclama la benjamine.

« Salut, Gin ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se serrèrent dans leurs bras tout en riant. Elles respiraient le bonheur à plein nez. Ginevra Weasley était toujours fidèle à elle-même. Elle avait toujours les cheveux roux évidemment, les yeux bleus, un caractère de feu, un sourire à en faire pâlir plus d'une et un cœur toujours aussi gros.

« Décidément, je ne m'y ferai jamais... » Marmonna Ron.

« Salut, Ron ! »

« Salut, Mione. »

Hermione le serra brièvement dans ses bras, et sans plus de cérémonie, ils se trouvèrent un compartiment vide.

« Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? » Questionna la brune.

« C'était pas mal, George et Charlie nous ont emmenés en Ukraine. Il faut absolument que tu y jettes un œil, Mione, les décors sont magiques ! » Répondit Ginny, toujours aussi excitée.

« Et les tiennes ? » Demanda Ron.

« Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel. Mes parents et moi sommes juste partis quelques jours au bord de la mer. J'ai pris des photos pour vous d'ailleurs ! »

« J'ai hâte de les voir, tu dois absolument me montrer ce qu'est un _scooter des mers_. » Fit Ginny, intéressée.

« Je te montrerai, Gin' »

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione remarque que le train s'apprêtait à partir, alors qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de son autre meilleur ami.

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, il arrivera un peu plus tard. Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à régler avant de venir... » Répondit Ron, qui, comme d'habitude, s'empiffrait de sucreries.

« D'accord. »

Quelques instants après, le train démarra, laissant ses passagers apprécier leur avant-dernier voyage. Les trois amis se remirent à parler jusqu'à ce que la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvre sur Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood.

« Salut, vous trois ! » Fit Neville.

« Salut Neville. » Répondirent-t-ils.

« Bonjour... » Fit une Luna toute intimidée.

« Salut, Luna. »

Les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent sur les banquettes libres.

« Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Bien ! J'ai pu aller dans une serre remplie de plantes magiques rares, c'était vraiment instructif. » Répondit Neville, un sourire digne d'un enfant encore tout émerveillé aux lèvres.

« Je suis restée aider papa à la maison. Des Nargoles s'amusaient à détruire notre potager... » Fit Luna, fidèle à elle-même avec un ton rêveur.

Hermione sourit lorsque ses amis engagèrent la conversation, tous heureux et souriant. La guerre était finie et ils pouvaient enfin redevenir les adolescents insouciants qu'ils auraient toujours dû être.

« Hermione, tu es devenue vraiment belle. Quel est ton secret ? » Demanda son amie blonde.

Hermione rit, accompagnée de Ginny qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la question de Luna.

« Je n'ai pas de secret, Luna. J'ai seulement assoupli mes cheveux, le reste, c'est l'âge. » Répondit-elle.

« Comme si on était vieille, Mione ! » S'exclama Ginny, outrée.

Les trois amies se mirent à rire. Elles avaient dix-huit ans, dix-sept pour la rouquine, pas de quoi en faire un plat.

« Vous ne savez pas la nouvelle ? Il paraît que Malefoy a disparu. J'ai entendu dire par des filles de Serpentard, que personne ne l'avait vu depuis au moins une dizaine de jours. Il n'est pas non plus venu pour la rentrée, alors que les Serpentards jurent qu'il aurait dû en être. » Expliqua Neville.

Hermione perdit instantanément son sourire. Malefoy. Elle se souvint de la panique qui l'avait prise lorsqu'il s'était effondré devant elle, hurlant à la mort, il y a quelques jours. Elle ne s'en était toujours pas remise.

Quand elle l'avait vu chez Fleury & Bott, elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il retournerait à Poudlard après ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle entendait par là le presque meurtre de Dumbledore, l'infiltration des Mangemorts dans l'école, le dernier combat... Elle ne l'aurait pas cru.

Pourtant il était là, les yeux clos, paraissant plus mûr qu'avant. Elle l'avait trouvé charmant, avant de se rappeler de la misère qu'il lui avait fait endurer pendant six ans. Quand il avait braqué ses yeux d'un gris électrisant sur elle, elle avait tout de suite pensé qu'il allait l'insulter et lui crier de dégager. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Il était resté là, à la regarder, tandis qu'elle se sentait attirée par lui comme un aimant. Ils avaient parlé, un peu. Mais pour Hermione, c'était un exploit qu'ils ne se soient pas sautés à la gorge. Et puis, tout s'était passé très vite. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, il était déjà à terre, et bien qu'elle ait essayé de le faire revenir à lui en le secouant de toutes ses forces, elle n'avait rien pu faire.

Sa mère était vite intervenue et l'avait ramené dans leur Manoir. Hermione ne l'avait plus revu par la suite.

« C'est bien fait pour lui. Cette fouine n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. » Dit un Ron bougonnant.

Hermione ne répondit rien, préférant regarder le paysage par la fenêtre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce qu'avait dit Ron l'énervait autant. Elle fit donc comme si de rien n'était et préférapenser à autre chose.

Elle espérait qu'il allait bien. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. À quoi servait-il d'être la plus intelligente sorcière de sa Génération, si elle cédait à la panique comme ça et ne réagissait pas quand on avait besoin d'elle ?

Le problème, c'était la guerre.

Elle avait tellement perdu, que maintenant, elle avait peur de ce que la Magie pouvait faire. Elle savait à quel point elle pouvait être mauvaise, et bien que Voldemort soit mort, la Magie Noire restait toujours une menace...

_À__ quel point, la Magie peut-être bonne ?_

La question qu'elle se posait actuellement avait une réponse. Et elle la découvrira bien assez tôt...

« Nous devrions mettre nos robes de sorciers, nous sommes bientôt arrivés. » Dit-elle, coupant ainsi court à la discussion Malefoyenne.

« Et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout est de retour... » Murmura Ron, dépité.

Il fit l'hilarité des autres, mais s'attira un regard qui aurait pu le tuer de la part de la principale concernée, si bien sur, un regard pouvait tuer.

« RONALD WEASLEY ! » Hurla-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Le roux s'enfuit à toutes jambes sous les rires de ses compagnons pour échapper à la colère d'Hermione. Finalement, la brune rangea son arme dans sa poche, et s'esclaffa avec les autres. Voilà comment devrait être cette dernière année : pleine de joie.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire...

* * *

_Voilà pour vous, Chères Lectrices :) !_

_Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre ?_

_Merci encore à tous vos merveilleux Messages, vos Reviews, vos ajouts en favoris et alertes !_

_Merci, vous êtes Géniales !_

_Gros bisous et à bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre. Je pars en vacances donc je ne sais pas encore quand je vous le posterai. Soyez patiente en attendant._

_Lil's._

**RAR :**

_**Pess :**__ Ma chère Pess :) Première revieweuse, première follower... Et à présent en tête des Lilsous ;) ! Merci pour tout, pour cette correction, nos discut's à délires, pour tout en fait. Je ne vois plus cette fiction continuer sans toi... BTD est à présent _notre_ bébé, tu contribues à son évolution, et je ne pourrai toujours que te remercier pour ça. Je remercie le destin pour t'avoir poussé à me lire, mais aussi à reviewer. Gros bisous à toi ma belle, en espérant que ce chapitre aussi, tu l'ai dévoré ;) Hihi. (PS : 499 Vues... ^^ )_

_**Jenifael09 :**__ Merci beaucoup, c'est sur qu'avec seulement 13 (maintenant 14 en comptant la mienne) fiction française sur le couple Dr__aco/Hermione qui porte sur le sujet des Veelas, on n'est pas rassasié ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre t'a comblé ;) Bisous._

_**Butterfly :**__ Eh bien j'espère, merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :) Bisous._

_**Scpotter :**__ Merci, Hihihi ! __J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! ^^ Bisous._

_**Sting-lu :**__ Hihi, je te remercie. J'espère que tu as adoré ce chapitre aussi :) Bisous._

_**Helia.H :**__ Oh, tu me flattes :) Merci beaucoup, j'espère aussi qu'elle plaira. J'espère que cette suite fut tout aussi agr__éable à lire que le prologue, fluide comme tu dis. Merci, j'espère que tu suivras la fiction en entière ! Bisous._

_**Angel of the Paradise :**__ Merci à toi d'être venue jeter un coup d'œil :) Et oui, il y a maintenant 14 fictions de Veela DM/HG. Contente d'avoi__r pu t'aider, dans un sens. Merci, j'espère que tu auras aimé cette suite. Bisous._

_**MissClem :**__ Hihi, merci Miss ;) J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre et que tu auras aimé cette suite. Bisous._

_**Loulya :**__ Eh bien coucou. Les rôles sont inversés ma__intenant. Hihi. Haine, je sais pas trop, un peu au début, mais pas énormément non plus ;) Je te laisse découvrir cette fiction, et merci ! Bisous._

_**MortalFlower :**_ _Aïe, une intransigeante lectrice ? Hihihi j'aime ça. Ce chapitre t'a-t-il emballé ? Bisous._

_**Guest :**__Je suis contente que tu aies aimé :) En espérant que tu aimes celui-ci aussi ! Bisous._

_**Rosabella01 :**__ Eh bien, merci :) Qu'entends-tu par les ''clichés'' ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Bisous._

_**Purplemoon02 :**__ Coucou ! Merci à toi d'être pas__sée, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu allais le faire. Oui, j'ai compté, et je suis bel et bien la 14ème. Jusque-là, non, je n'en ai pas lu, même si je sais qu'il y en a des tonnes comme tu dis en catégorie Dramione. Faute de temps et le fait de ne pas to__ut comprendre me frustre, voilà pourquoi je lis beaucoup de traductions. Aurais-tu des fictions à me proposer ? :) Sinon, oui c'est la première. Je te remercie, vraiment, j'appréhendais beaucoup cette première publication, alors j'espère ne pas te décevoir__ avec celle-ci. C'est géniale, vraiment, merci. Je t'accepte avec joie dans la grande famille (bien qu'encore petite) des Lilsous ! Merci pour le conseil, et je suis du même avis. Voilà pourquoi nos deux chouchous ne se rencontrent qu'au troisième chapitre__. J'essaierai de ne pas faire la même erreur et rendre Hermione trop ''nunuche''. Hihi. Gros bisous :) !_

_**Werewolfs-team :**__ Héhé merci :) Le voici, j'espère que tu l'aura aimée ! Bisous._

_**Madison2220 :**__ Tes flatteries me touchent ! :) Tu m'as bien fait rire __lorsque tu parlais de lire même si l'histoire ne te plaisait pas. C'est toujours agréable de lire de longue review, alors merci pour ce long parchemin ! J'essaie justement d'y aller lentement, histoire de ne pas tomber dans le cliché. Oui, Rogue et Dumbled__ore. J'hésitais vraiment à les mettre au début, mais maintenant, ils sont là, alors ils y restent :) J'espère que la suite te plaira également, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses. Malheureusement, la place a déjà été attribuée à une lectrice, désol__ée... Merci d'avoir postulé :) En espérant te revoir très prochainement. Gros bisous._

_**Faerycyn :**__ Merci, j'espère que la suite sera tout aussi intéressante pour toi. La suite est là, qu'en as-tu pensé ? :) Bisous._

_**Indocile :**__ Coucou :) Merci de t'être prop__osée, mais comme je te l'ai dit en MP, j'ai déjà trouvé plume à mon parchemin. En espérant que cette suite t'a plu. Bisous._

_**Guest :**__ Voici donc la suite, j'espère que tu l'adoreras aussi ! Bisous._


	3. Chapitre 2

Hey mes Lilsous !

Avec toute la bonne humeur du monde, je vous livre ce second chapitre !

Encore un énorme merci à vous, vous êtes géniales, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire allait autant plaire. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, hein ! Allez les filles, on continue comme ça ! :)

J'espère que vous passez toutes de bonnes vacances !

Merci encore une fois à ma Bêta, sans qui ce chapitre serait insortable.

Pess, t'es un ange, merciii :) !

Allez je me tais, et je vous laisse tranquille... Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve en bas !

Les RAR après le chapitre :)

Bonne Lecture :) !

_Disclaimer : _Les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je ne les connais pas personnellement, je ne fais que jouer avec eux dans mon petit théâtre personnel. L'histoire seule est à moi, et j'espère qu'elle le restera, je déteste les voleurs et les copieurs !

**Beyond the desire**

_[__Résumé :__ Ce qu'il pouvait la haïr cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui s'acharnait sur ses lèvres et qui répondait sans ciller à chacune de ses répliques cinglantes. Ce qu'il pouvait la haïr pour la drogue qu'elle était devenue pour lui. C'était au delà du désir de la posséder, c'était un besoin. C'était vital. DMVeela/HG. ]_

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Draco épousseta sa cape de voyage, et sorti de la cheminée. Devant lui se dressait le bureau imposant du Directeur, son fidèle phœnix Fumseck qui dormait à poings fermés dans sa cage, près de celui-ci.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, regardant un peu partout autour de lui. Une bibliothèque des plus gigantesques se trouvait au fond, entourée d'innombrables tableaux. Il reconnu sans mal le Choixpeau sur une des étagères. Les portraits des anciens directeurs le regardaient, curieux, mais aucune trace de son Professeur ici.

« Où est passé ce vieux fou ? » Fit-il à présent énervé.

On ne posait pas de lapin à un Malefoy. Surtout pas à lui, Draco Malefoy !

« Heureux de constaté que tu es en forme, mon cher Draco. » Répondit une voix malicieuse juste derrière lui.

Draco se retourna, se retrouvant nez à nez avec son Professeur fêlé aux lunettes en demi-lune et à la barbe beaucoup trop longue.

« Désolé, Professeur... »

Dumbledore rit, et contourna le jeune Malefoy pour s'installer dans son grand, et sûrement confortable, fauteuil.

« Assied toi, Draco. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais bien que les Malefoy détestent les retardataires... »

Draco s'assit en face de son Directeur, aussi gracieusement que son éducation le lui avait appris.

« Comment te sens tu ? » Questionna le vieux Dumby.

« Bien, Professeur. » Répondit le blond d'un air détaché.

« Voyons, Draco. Ne sois pas aussi désinvolte... La transformation te va à ravir, tu es métamorphosé. »

Le vieux Directeur lui lança un regard malicieux au dessus de ses fameuses lunettes.

« C'est sûrement la seule chose positive dans cette histoire... » Fit le Serpentard.

« Je vois que Severus avait raison... » Répondit le Sage un sourire aux lèvres.

« A quel propos, Professeur ? »

« Sur l'importance qu'à maintenant Miss Granger pour toi. Tu es dans le déni. Le fait que tu ais passé tous ce temps loin d'elle te rend confus, et je crains que tu ne sois trop désorienté lorsque tu la verras... » Déclara t-il avec sérieux.

« Pourquoi me répétez-vous tous que je risque d'être violent avec elle ? Je ne pourrai jamais lui faire de mal, je le sais ! Et je me sens très bien, Professeur. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que je risque de faire. Je suis le seul Veela ici ! » S'exclama le jeune homme, furieux.

Dumbledore lui sourit, pas impressionné du tout par la performance du jeune Malefoy.

« Tu as raison, Draco. Je ne suis pas un Veela, mais j'en sais beaucoup plus à leur sujet que toi. Je sais que les transformations des Veelas Mâles, se déroulent normalement avec leur compagne pour atténuer la douleur lorsque l'étape de la reconnaissance est passée. L'étape de la reconnaissance, comme son nom l'indique, se fait lorsqu'un Veela reconnaît une femme ou un homme parfois, pour compagne ou compagnon. Pendant cette période, le simple toucher de la compagne fait souffrir le Veela. Une fois cette étape passée, le Veela souffre car son corps change, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle intervient. Sa présence rend le Veela plus calme et celui-ci l'aide à se sentir en sécurité. Il s'imprègne de son odeur pour pouvoir la reconnaître instantanément à son réveil, comme une évidence. Rien ne s'est passé comme cela pour toi, Draco. Ça arrive, tu n'es pas une exception à la règle. » Expliqua t-il calmement, sans se défaire de son regard malicieux.

« Je ne me suis souvenu de rien... » Murmura Draco.

« Exactement... C'est pour cela que tu ne comprends pas. Mais ça arrivera, Draco. Dès qu'elle posera un pied ici, c'est ton instinct qui parlera pour toi. »

Draco était à présent troublé. Dumbledore avait été le seul à lui expliquer pourquoi il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que sa Mère, ou encore Severus, lui racontaient. Il appréhendait de plus en plus ce moment où il devra tout expliquer à Granger, ce moment où il devra prier pour qu'elle ne le repousse pas. Rien que l'idée qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui l'inquiétait, alors si cela arrivait, il était sur d'en prendre un coup.

« Mère m'a dit que vous alliez me donner des règles à respecter... »

« C'est vrai, Draco. » Répondit Dumbledore en riant.

« Quelles sont-elles ? » Demanda patiemment le jeune homme.

« Je pense pouvoir te demander de respecter la vie privée de Miss Granger. Alors l'entrée des dortoirs des filles de Griffondor t'es strictement interdite, sauf si on te laisses y entrer. Je ne permettrai pas que tu forces Miss Granger à accepter la Marque, je serai intransigeant là-dessus. Tu ne séjourneras pas dans les cachots avec les autres Serpentards, nous t'avons préparé des appartements spéciaux. J'ai pensé qu'il vous faudrait un endroit un peu plus intime que la Salle sur Demande pour vous. Tu pourras y faire ce que tu souhaites. » Fit le vieil homme.

Draco hocha la tête, acceptant les conditions de son Directeur.

« C'est tout ? » Se risqua t-il à demander.

« Pour l'instant, oui. Je pense qu'il serait préférable de s'en tenir là pour le moment, les élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Draco, j'aimerai que tu restes avec moi. Miss Granger ne sait rien de tout cela, et je doute qu'elle apprécierait que tu te jettes sur elle comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande. »

Dumbledore rit sous sa barbe blanche aux fils argentés, alors que Draco, vexé, ne répondit rien.

Un morceau de viande ? Étais-ce vraiment comme ça qu'il allait la voir ? Draco soupira tout en se passant une main nerveuseusement dans ses cheveux blonds, légèrement plus longs qu'à leur habitude.

Est-ce que Dumbledore avait raison ? Allait-il se comporter comme un vulgaire animal ? Las de ne pas savoir, Draco préféra se lever et se poster aux côtés de son Professeur.

« Vais-je vraiment lui faire du mal, Professeur ? » Demanda t-il.

Dumbledore le regarda à travers ses lunettes en demi lune et lui sourit comme un grand-père l'aurait fait avec son petit fils. C'était un sourire bienveillant, un sourire qui mettait le jeune Malefoy en confiance.

« Non, Draco. Je pense plutôt qu'Hermione va s'épanouir à tes côtés. » Lui répondit-il.

Draco lui fit un léger sourire en coin, vous savez, celui qu'il faisait tout le temps quand il souhaitait faire son petit con arrogant... Oui, celui-là.

« Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi, Professeur ? J'ai essayé de vous tuer, et vous, vous m'aidez. »

« Tout le monde a sa part de noirceur, Draco. Personne n'est entièrement blanc. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, même si tu penses le contraire. Le fait que tu n'ai pas dit un mot ce jour là, prouve que tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

Son Professeur lui fit un sourire, auquel le blond répondit.

_Tu es quelqu'un de bien._

Oui, il l'espérait en tout cas...

_***OoO***_

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet, rayonnante de bonheur.

Elle portait à nouveau son éternel uniforme aux couleurs de sa Maison, rouge et or. Elle revêtit sa robe de sorcier et se contempla, une fois de plus, dans la fenêtre. Elle abordait un sourire grand comme une banane, ses yeux pétillaient de joie, son uniforme lui allait à ravir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas été aussi heureuse ?

_Au moins une éternité. _

Le Poudlard Express était presque arrivé à destination. Elle avait convenue avec Ginny et Luna, qu'elle les retrouverait sur le quai. Après s'être regardée une dernière fois, elle se dirigea vers les portes de sorties, suivie ou précédés d'autres élèves quelques peu turbulents.

La jeune femme pensa immédiatement que si elle avait été nommée Préfète-en-Chef, elle ne se serait pas gênée pour les contenir ou les remettre à leur place. Malheureusement pour elle, après avoir attendu tout l'été, sa lettre pour cette fonction n'était jamais arrivée. Elle avait été déçue au possible lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que malgré son travail acharné, elle n'avait pas eu le privilège d'être assignée à ce poste.

Enfin, après une attente qui lui sembla interminable, le train se stoppa complètement et les portes s'ouvrirent. Sur le quai, elle aperçue sans mal son bon vieil ami et géant Hagrid, et elle s'empressa d'aller le saluer.

« Hagrid ! » Appela-t-elle visiblement au comble du bonheur.

Le géant se retourna tout en agitant son éternelle lanterne afin d'attirer les élèves de Première Année.

« Hermione ! »

La jeune femme l'enlaça, en riant.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda le géant.

« On ne peut mieux. Et vous ? » Répondit-elle.

« Ça peut aller ! »

Ils rirent et furent bientôt rejoints par Ron, Neville, Ginny et Luna. Hagrid prit en charge les élèves de Première Année, accompagnés des Préfètes de Septième Année qui étaient Cho Chang et Padma Patil. Il les accompagna sur les barques sous le regard nostalgique de la jeune femme.

« Tu viens, Hermione ? » Appela Ginny qui était déjà installée dans une des calèches tirées par des Sombrals.

Hermione lui sourit, et pressa le pas.

« J'arrive. »

La brune s'assit aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, laissant un silence confortable les envelopper. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au Sombral noir et légèrement squelettique qui tirait la charrette. Elle s'était mis à les voir, peu avant les vacances d'étés. Avant la guerre, cela lui était impossible.

Elle soupira tristement et regarda vers le château qui ne semblait pas avoir changé. Pourtant elle se rappelait encore de son état de ruine, de tous les blessés. La jeune fille ne pensait pas arriver à oublier la guerre un jour. C'était beaucoup trop dur.

Elle faisait encore des cauchemars la nuit, se réveillant en sueur et hurlant comme une damnée. Seules les potions sans-rêves qu'elle prenait quelques nuits par semaines, l'aidaient à avoir un sommeil plus paisible.

La jeune femme ne se rendit pas compte du regard de sa meilleure amie sur elle, visiblement inquiète et triste. Ginny Weasley pouvait imaginer sans mal à quoi pensait sa meilleure amie. Elle avait perdu deux de ses frères ainés, Percy et Fred, et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne pense à eux.

Hermione revint à elle quand elle sentit une poigne enserrer sa main. Elle tomba alors sur le regard rieur de Ginny, et la jeune femme sourit.

« En avant pour cette dernière année ! » S'exclama t-elle en souriant grandement à la jeune Weasley.

« Tu oublies que c'est l'avant-dernière année pour moi, Mione. » Fit la rousse en riant.

« Chanceuse. » Renchérie la brune.

Les deux amies se prêtèrent au jeu et s'amusèrent à se lancer quelques pics amicaux qui les firent sourire jusqu'à leur arrivée à Poudlard.

Enfin, elle y était.

Hermione contemplait avec émerveillement ce nouveau Poudlard. Son dernier Poudlard.

Elle se sentait submergée par l'émotion. Tout était à la fois si semblable à tout ce qu'elle avait connu, mais en même temps, si différent. Elle voyait de bons et d'horribles souvenirs en regardant le parc de l'école, et la jeune femme se força à oublier.

Les calèches s'arrêtèrent enfin devant les grandes grilles de Poudlard. Hermione descendit et épousseta sa robe de sorcier, enlevant les plis qui s'y étaient formés. Ginny descendit juste après elle. Ensemble, elles rejoignirent leurs amis qui les attendaient patiemment, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres.

« C'est parti. » Chuchota Hermione, plus pour elle même qu'autre chose.

« T'en fais pas, Mione. Je sens que cette année sera pleine de surprises. En bien, évidemment. » Fit Ginny, en se rapprochant de sa meilleure amie et en lui prenant gentiment la main.

« Tu sais toujours quoi dire dans les moments où je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Hermione resserra sa main sur celle de la jeune Weasley.

« Que serait une meilleure amies sinon ? » Répondit malicieusement la rouquine.

« Elle n'en serait pas une ! » Renchérit la brune.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Les élèves les regardaient comme si elles étaient folles, ce qui était probablement le cas. Hermione ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des mois. Ginny était vraisemblablement la meilleure de toute les meilleures amies.

« Alors les filles, vous venez ? » Appela Ron, complètement exaspéré par leurs gamineries.

« On arrive ! » S'exclamèrent-elles.

Les jeunes femmes rejoignirent rapidement leur petit groupe mené par le bougonnant Ronald, qui pour le moment n'avait qu'une hâte : manger.

Hermione sourit, et jeta un œil au château. Rien n'avait vraiment changé et il fallait qu'elle pense comme cela. Poudlard était resté ce Poudlard magique qui lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait. Comment aurait-elle pu devenir la célèbre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sans les superbes livres de la Bibliothèque ? Elle n'aurait aucun savoir sans eux.

La jeune femme frémit d'avance en pensant à tous ce temps qu'elle allait leur consacrer pour ses révisions de fin d'année. En effet, ayant les ASPIC, Hermione s'était promis de faire de longues, très longues, révisions. Pour le plus grand malheur de Ron et Harry qui seraient obligés de la supporter. Et peut-être aussi Ginny, qui elle, passait ses BUSES.

Merlin, ce qu'elle avait hâte de recommencer les cours !

Sur cette pensée, la Griffondor s'avança encore plus près du château, et en passa les grilles. Elle était encore inconsciente de l'état d'un certain Serpentard face à cette soudaine intrusion.

_***OoO***_

Gringotts, ou la banque la plus protégée de tout Londres.

_Enfin presque..._

Un célèbre brun aux yeux vert marchait tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le jeune homme avait reçu une mission de la plus haute importance de son Mentor et Directeur, le Professeur Dumbledore.

Harry Potter pénétra dans la forteresse gardée par les Gobelins et se rendis au comptoir de requête. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien lorsque, l'année dernière, le Trio d'Or avait réussi à pénétrer dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange, une des Mangemorts les plus folles qui soit.

C'était le même vieux Gobelin aux cheveux blancs et aux lunettes usées que celui qui se trouvait en face de lui, qui les avait reçu, et qui avait cru à leur mensonge.

Le Survivant se posta devant le dit Gobelin qui écrivait encore et encore, sans lui accorder la moindre importance.

« Hum, Hum » Fit le garçon.

Le Gobelin consentit enfin à lui jeter un coup d'œil.

« Oui, Monsieur... Potter ? » Demanda t-il de sa voix doucereuse tout en posant sa plume.

« Dumbledore voudrait récupérer un objet d'une grande valeur qu'il vous aurait confié. Il m'a demandé de vous donner ceci, dans l'espoir que vous comprendriez... » Répondit le brun tout en lui tendant une lettre cachetée du sceau de Poudlard.

Le Gobelin se pencha en avant, et saisit de ses longs doigts osseux la dite lettre. Il l'a parcourue de ses yeux globuleux sous ses vieilles lunettes, avant de reporter son attention sur le Survivant qui attendait patiemment.

« Est-ce que Monsieur Potter aurait la clé ? » Demanda le vieux Gobelin.

« Elle est là. »

Harry posa la longue clé joliment décorée sur le comptoir et le Gobelin siffla.

« Prenez place, nous allons vous conduire au coffre. »

Harry remercia le Gobelin et en suivit un autre jusqu'aux chariots. Les coffres défilaient les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce que le Gobelin stoppe l'engin devant le fameux coffre 323, situé au fin fond des ruines de la banque.

Le Survivant se demandait bien quel genre d'objet Dumbledore cachait dans un tel endroit. Qu'est ce que ce vieux sage avait encore à cacher ?

Le Gobelin descendit de la chariotte avec une lanterne, et il s'en servit pour éclairer la porte en pierre. Il introduisit la clé dans sa serrure sous les yeux toujours aussi curieux du célèbre Harry Potter. Enfin, le Gobelin ouvrit le coffre dans lequel Harry pouvait apercevoir un objet empaqueté en son centre.

Lentement, il s'approcha et tendit la main vers le paquet, jusqu'à s'en saisir.

Le jeune homme, étant curieux de nature, ne put résister à l'envie de découvrir quel objet Dumbledore l'avait envoyé chercher. Le jeune homme sortit donc le précieux objet de sa protection, et découvrit avec stupeur deux bracelets argents.

_Des bracelets ? Pourquoi pas des boucles d'oreilles et un collier pour compléter la parure ?_

Harry était déçu. Lui qui pensait découvrir quelque chose qui allait le bluffer, il tombait de haut maintenant qu'il observait sous toutes les coutures les vulgaires bijoux.

L'un était fin et simple, mais quand même bien travaillé. Il y avait une petite plaque de couleur blanc nacré accrochée sur le dessus où l'on pouvait y poser n'importe quoi. Le second ressemblait à une gourmette, il était bien plus épais que le premier et pourtant la même plaque blanche nacrée se trouvait sur le dessus.

Le brun devinait aisément qu'il s'agissait de bracelets de couple. Il se demandait bien, par Merlin, pourquoi Dumbledore voulait impérativement qu'il les récupère ?

Harry soupira lourdement, et remis les bijoux dans leur enveloppe, et mis le tout en sécurité dans son veston. Il suivit docilement le Gobelin jusqu'à la surface et il sortit, plein de questions, de Gringotts.

Le brun se mêla ensuite à la foule, slalomant entre les passants. Il put remarquer que le Chemin de Traverse était nettement moins occupé que d'habitude. La cause était vraisemblablement la rentrée qui avait rappelée tous ces bons vieux étudiants.

Harry était un peu déçu de ne pas se trouver à bord du Poudlard Express aux côtés de ses amis qui devaient avoir hâte de le revoir. En fait, bien qu'il ne veuille l'avouer, il regrettait surtout le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir Ginny avant un long moment. Oh oui, très long, surtout si son meilleur amis Ronald lui barrait la route. Encore une fois...

Ginny... Le jeune Potter tenait à rattraper le temps perdu avec sa petite amie de l'époque, car maintenant que le danger était écarté, il pouvait se laisser aller à leurs sentiments. Il avait plus que hâte de la revoir. Ron et Hermione aussi, bien évidemment...

Après avoir traversé tout le Chemin de Traverse, Harry se rendit au Ministère de la Magie. Bien évidemment, le jeune homme du s'arrêter en chemin pour serrer quelques mains. Il arriva aux cheminées et patienta jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour.

Lorsque le sorcier un peu trop grassouillet devant lui fut partit, il pénétra à son tour dans la fameuse antre au feu vert. Il vérifia une dernière fois que son bien se trouvait dans sa poche, puis, il saisit une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette, et la lâcha.

« Poudlard ! » S'exclama t-il d'une voix forte et distincte.

Le jeune homme sentit une sensation de tourbillon l'envahir, un peu comme s'il transplanait, et il dut attendre quelques minutes avant que ses pieds ne touchent à nouveau le sol.

Harry toussota et épousseta son costume moldu.

« Tiens, Harry. Te voilà bien en avance ! » Fit une voix qu'il reconnaissait bien.

« Bonjour, Professeur. J'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé. » Répondit le brun.

Aussitôt le jeune Potter sortit de la cheminée et commença à sortir le paquet de son veston, avant de se raviser en apercevant une chevelure blonde aussi platine que le blé juste derrière son Professeur. Il aurait reconnu cette chevelure n'importe où, cependant le jeune homme devant lui, lui semblait à la fois semblable et différent.

« Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-il incrédule, face à tant de changements.

Draco qui jusque la ne lui avait pas accordé plus d'attention que cela, se tourna légèrement vers lui, prenant une attitude blasée et indifférente.

« Tiens... Salut, Potter. »

* * *

_Voili Voilou pour ce Second Chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plus._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite Review, ce serait génial :)_

_Merci encore pour vos super messages, vos mises en alerte/favoris !_

_Gros bisous mes chères lectrices, et à bientôt le Chapitre 3 ;)_

**RAR :**

_**Aangel-21 :**__ Seulement pour le moment ? lol. J'espère que cette suite t'as plût ! ^^ Bisous._

_**H223 :**__ Oh, une lectrice exigeante ! Je relève ton défi, et j'espère que ce troisième chapitre t'auras donné un avis plus permanent. Bisous._

_**Faerycyn :**__ Merci de suivre cette fiction, c'est déjà ta deuxième review ! Epicées, non pas trop... Enfin, je ne sais pas, je te laisse le loisir de te faire ta propre idée sur le sujet. Tu me diras si tu as trouvé ça "épicé" ;) Gros bisous._

_**Eldewen :**__ Coucou ! Je ne pense pas que les étincelles soient très... puissante... A toi de me dire si elles le sont, ou non ^^ Bisous._

_**MissClem :**__ Hey ! Heureuse que tu sois encore là ! Oh, merci, tu me fais rougir :$ La rencontre est proche, patience ! Bisous._

_**Jenifael09 :**__ Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé celui là aussi :) Bisous._

_**Pensilcase03 :**__ Roooh. Toi, je t'aime déjà ! Merci pour ta super et longue review ^^ ! Je suis très heureuse, même assez flattée que tu ais autant aimé. Addictif, vraiment ? Mdr. Est-ce que ce troisième chapitre a accentué ton addiction ;) ? Draco magnifique, c'est le top du top, faut bien que ses préjugés changent, non ? Si les cheveux d'Hermione sont la seule chose qui t'embêtes, je pourrai y remédier au court de l'histoire, lors des périodes "blues", faudra suivre pour le voir ;) En espérant te relire bientôt ! Gros Bisous._

_**Indocile :**__ Un goût de trop peu ? Hihi, suis-je méchante de vous laissez sur votre faim comme ça ? Mmm... Je sais pas, faudra que tu me dises, avec ce chapitre ^^ Voilà ta fameuse dose ! Bisous à toi._

_**Nedwige Stew :**__ J'adore ton "génialissime" prolongé ! Mdr. La suite est là, j'espère que tu là trouveras aussi génialissiiiiiiiime que le précédent chapitre ! Bisous._

_**K :**__ Oh, tu me flattes ! Trop gentille. J'en avais marre des odeurs dans le genre pêche, fraise et framboise, je trouve que c'est beaucoup trop commun. Voilà donc pourquoi j'ai choisi freesia, je t'avoue que c'est aussi à cause d'un récent voyage en Tunisie, qui m'en laisse un bon souvenir. Merci de suivre ! Bisous._

_**MortalFlower :**__ Bon d'accord, expectative ;) Je veux vraiment que l'attraction entre nos chouchou se ressente, alors je suis contente que tu l'ais bien remarqué. Quant à Harry, comme tu dis, on ne change pas un Potter. Mais celui-ci ne partira qu'à l'aventure, un peu plus tard ;) Hihi, tu verras bien ! Gros Bisous._

_**Linoa87 :**__ Merci :) ! Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle vient à peine d'être publiée. Je publie généralement toutes les deux semaines, le samedi de préférance. Mais comme je suis en vacances, les chapitres tardent à arriver vu que je ne suis pas souvent chez moi. J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plût ! Bisous._

_**AlexanaLonris :**__ Hey ! C'est grâce au long travail de ma super Bêta-Correctrice Pess, si tout n'est pas bourré de fautes, sauf le Prologue. Je pense qu'il y en a quelques unes... Désolée pour ça. Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'amour doit se gagner, et mon petit doigt me dis que ce ne sera pas si facile ! Bisous._

_**Lia-et-Eli :**__ Hello ! Wahou, c'est une sacrée surprise ! Merci pour ta review, et pour ce superbe compliment. Je me sens tout d'un coup toute intimidée face à toi, puisque tes fictions sont tellements géniales. Le fait que cette fois, ce soit toi qui review me fait tout bizarre ;) La suite est là, j'espère que tu l'aimeras. Gros bisous._

_**Swetty-girl-35 :**__ Merci pour ta review :) La suite est là ! Bisous._

_**Lysabella-DarkFrench :**__ Oh merci ! Puisque tu es fan, je t'accueil les bras grands ouverts dans la famille des Lilsous ! La suite t'a t-elle plût ? Bisous._

_**Turner :**__ Hey ! Oui, on m'a déjà fait cette remarque... Les chapitres font huit-neuf pages Words. Je pense être juste un peu sadique à vous torturez, en vous laissant sur votre faim. J'espère que tu me pardonneras ;) Bisous._

_**Linrhys :**__ Coucou. Merci, ça me fait très plaisir. Je suis toujours très stressée lorsque je publie un nouveau chapitre, j'ai toujours peur de décevoir, alors les remarques comme les tiennes me font plaisir. Merci ! Gros Bisous._


	4. Chapitre 3

Hello tout le monde, comment ça va ? :)

J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées, et que vous avez toutes faite une bonne rentrée !

Wahou, je suis soufflée... Merci infiniment à chacune d'entre vous, vous êtes géniales.

Cette fiction a passé la barre des **3000 vues**, et compte déjà _**57 reviews**_, pour seulement trois chapitres... Merci, vraiment !

Merci encore pour vos ajouts en alerte/favoris !

Un grand Merci à ma Bêta, Pess, sans qui ce chapitre serait une catastrophe ambulante !

Les RAR après le chapitre ^^

Bonne Lecture :) !

_Disclaimer : _Les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je ne les connais pas personnellement, je ne fais que jouer avec eux dans mon petit théâtre personnel. L'histoire seule est à moi, et j'espère qu'elle le restera, je déteste les voleurs et les copieurs !

**Beyond the desire**

_[__Résumé :__ Ce qu'il pouvais la haïr cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui s'acharnait sur ses lèvres et qui répondait sans ciller à chacune de ses répliques cinglantes. Ce qu'il pouvait la haïr pour la drogue qu'elle était devenu pour lui. C'était au delà du désir de la posséder, c'était un besoin. C'était vital. DMVeela/HG. ]_

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

Dire que le célèbre Harry Potter était choqué n'était pas peu dire, à la plus grande satisfaction de son pire ennemi. Draco lui sourit de cette manière arrogante que Harry détestait au plus au point. Le jeune Potter qui jusque-là n'en croyait pas ses yeux, se reprit et, afficha un air indifférent et complètement détaché vis-à-vis du Serpentard.

« Je vois que les vacances t'ont réussi. Dommage que tu doives te servir de la Magie pour te rendre intéressant. » Fit Harry d'un ton désinvolte.

Draco pouffa légèrement face à la remarque du Griffondor.

« Je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer, Saint-Potter, que je n'ai utilisé aucun sort. Tu devrais plutôt te plaindre à ta chère amie Granger si tu envies mon nouveau physique. » Répondit le vert et argent, son éternel sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Harry ne répondit rien, fixant juste son vieil ennemi tout en restant imperturbable. Le blond ne pouvait en aucun cas savoir que le cerveau de son ennemi réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Pourquoi cette sale fouine idiote au possible, mêlait-elle Hermione à cette histoire ?

Affichant une indifférence feinte, le Survivant dissimula ainsi son trouble et reporta son attention vers son Professeur qui affichait un sourire malicieux et un regard bienveillant, face à cette dispute qui n'avait pas la moindre importance.

« Professeur, j'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé d'aller chercher. » Fit-il, tout en sortant la bourse de sa poche.

« Je te remercie Harry. Je pense que ces jeunes gens en auront besoin. Surtout toi, Draco. » Répondit le vieil homme.

Soudainement intéressé, le jeune Malfoy s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil aux bijoux que le vieux sage avait sorti.

« Professeur, vous m'aviez dit que c'était une mission de la plus haute importance... En quoi, ces bracelets sont-ils importants ? Ce ne sont que des breloques ! » S'exclama le jeune Potter.

Dumbledore sourit et lui lança un regard amusé par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

« Je vais répondre à tes questions, Harry. Mais pour le moment, Draco, essaye cette gourmette. »

À la grande surprise du brun, le blond obéit sans poser de questions. Il saisit l'épaisse chaîne et la fixa à son poignet droit.

« Maintenant, donne-moi un de tes cheveux. » Fit Dumbledore.

Draco s'arracha un cheveu, toujours imperturbable, sous les yeux curieux et incompréhensifs d'Harry. Le vieil homme se saisit du fil blond presque blanc, et l'accrocha sur la plaque blanche nacrée l'autre chaîne en argent, celle qui était fine.

« Bien. Je vais garder ce bracelet et je le donnerai à Miss Granger lorsque je lui expliquerai la situation. » Déclara Dumbledore, tout en faisant disparaître le dit bracelet d'un coup de baguette.

« Non, Professeur. Je suis celui qui lui expliquera. » S'opposa Draco.

« Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous ? » S'exclama le brun qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

Le jeune Malefoy et le vieil homme se rappelèrent enfin qu'il était là. Harry ne comprenait rien à ce que les deux hommes racontaient, à l'exception d'une chose : Hermione était impliquée, il ne pouvait donc pas ne pas savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Dumbledore échangea un regard avec Draco qui se contenta de soupirer et de se tourner vers le Survivant, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas à savoir, Potter. » Lança durement Draco.

« Draco, tu pourrais avoir besoin de lui. Il pourrait t'aider à te rapprocher d'elle. » Fit Dumbledore.

Draco sembla méditer les paroles du Directeur. Harry, qui jusque-là n'avait pas dit un mot, se tourna vers son Professeur dans l'espoir qu'il lui explique. Ce dernier, cependant, ne dit rien, attendant la décision de Draco sous le regard étonné du Survivant.

Finalement, las, Malfoy regarda Potter et s'approcha de lui.

« Ce vieux fou a raison. J'ai besoin de toi. Mais pour me prouver ta bonne foi, nous ne te dirons rien, sauf si tu fais un Inviolable avec moi. » Fit le blond, un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical plaqué sur ses lèvres rosées.

_Par Merlin, dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?_

Harry fixait son ennemi, abasourdi par la condition émise par ce serpent. Dumbledore n'intervint pas, se contentant de fixer ses deux élèves malicieusement.

D'un côté, Harry ne voulait absolument pas passer un Inviolable avec ce petit con arrogant peroxydé, car il aurait le dessus sur lui. D'un autre, il s'agissait de Hermione, par Merlin.

Comment pouvait-il s'en sortir ?

_Je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'issus._

Moi aussi...

_Il t'a bien eu, le sale serpent !_

Et en beauté !

Harry soupira, avouant sa défaite à sa conscience, et saisit violemment le bras du pire de tous les Serpentards, au rictus à présent amusé.

« Pas d'entourloupes Malefoy ! » Fit-il, les dents serrés.

Le vert et argent lui répondit par un sourire vainqueur.

« Professeur, vous serez notre Enchanteur. » Fit Draco, en serrant le bras de son partenaire.

« Bien évidemment. » Répondit le vieux sage, tout en souriant dans sa barbe blanche.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur leurs deux bras entrelacés, créant deux fils rouges qui tournoyaient autour d'eux.

« Harry Potter, me jures-tu à moi, Draco Malefoy, de rester fidèle à ce serment ? » Demanda Drago de sa voix sobre et traînante.

« Moi, Harry Potter, je te jures à toi, Draco Malefoy, de rester fidèle à ce serment. »

« Me jures-tu de garder le silence sur ma véritable nature ? »

« Je le jure. » Répondit Harry en roulant des yeux.

« Me jures-tu de m'aider à conquérir ma compagne, par tous les moyens ? »

« Je le jure. »

« Me jures-tu de me dire tous ce que tu sais sur ma compagne, y compris tous ses secrets ? » Demanda-t-il un rictus aux lèvres.

« Je le jure. » Répondit un Harry aux dents serrées.

Malefoy eut un sourire satisfait, et Harry, croyant l'enchantement terminé, ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette fouine le piège d'une manière si peu classe. Le salop, il avait osé.

« Jures-tu de toujours rester à une distance raisonnable de ma compagne, et de ne plus l'approcher plus que nécessaire, sauf en cas d'urgence ? »

Harry lui envoya un regard noir tandis ce que le blond lui souriait, vainqueur.

« Je le jure. »

Finalement, les fils s'effacèrent et Harry se retint de justesse de lui sauter à la gorge.

« Merci, Potter. » Lança un Malefoy enjoué.

Pour la peine Harry aurait rêver de lui arracher ce sourire satisfait du visage. A coup de sorts même s'il fallait... Remettant sa revanche à plus tard, le jeune Potter se tourna vers son Professeur, à présent agacé.

« Maintenant, expliquez-moi. »

« Je suis un Veela, et Granger est ma compagne. » Intervint Malefoy avec un sourire suffisant. « Content Potter ? Maintenant tu vas m'aider à l'avoir et tu vas me dire tout ce que je veux savoir. »

« Allons Draco, du calme. Expliquons plus clairement à Harry de quoi il en retourne. » Fit Dumbledore en voyant Harry complètement déboussolé.

Un Veela ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ? Et Hermione sa compagne ? Par Merlin, il ne comprenait rien. Et lui, était-il tombé dans le piège de ce serpent ? Le voilà vouer à tout lui raconter sur sa meilleure amie pendant que lui essaierait de lui faire du mal ? Il ne laisserait pas ça arriver.

« Malefoy, je te préviens que si tu fais le moindre mal à Hermione, je te jure que je te tuerait ! » Dit-il, menaçant à un Draco, complètement indifférent.

« Décidément Potter, tu es... Terrifiant. »

Malefoy retint le petit rire qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge. Harry l'ignora et s'intéressa plus attentivement à Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Veela, Professeur ? » Demanda t-il, plus pour le bien de sa meilleure amie que par curiosité.

« Un Veela est une créature mythique, très pure et très susceptible. Il peut être à la fois très dangereux pour les autres, et très doux avec sa compagne. Draco a découvert qui elle était pendant les vacances. Mais une chose assez rare s'est produite : il s'est transformé loin d'elle, ce qui le rend instable. Il va falloir du temps pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, voilà pourquoi je t'ai envoyer chercher ces bracelets. » Expliqua calmement Dumbledore.

« Hermione... » Murmura le Survivant qui commençait à comprendre.

« Exact, Potter. Moi-même, j'ai du mal à y croire » Lâcha Draco, qui savourait purement et simplement l'expression horrifiée de son pire ennemi.

« Mais comment ? Je veux dire... Il ne peut pas avec elle. Il ne l'a jamais aimé ! »

Malefoy grimaça sous ces propos.

« L'amour n'est pas encore là, Harry. Il n'est pas encore conscient de ce qui le lie à elle. »

Draco préféra lever les yeux au ciel. Harry pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer se dire qu'il n'aimerait jamais une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe, lui le si parfait Sang-Pur.

« A quoi vont nous servir les bracelets alors ? » Demanda le blond afin de changer de sujet, ce qui marcha parfaitement.

« Nous allons essayer de contrôler ton manque. Bien que Severus et moi ne soyons pas sur du résultat, il se peut que si Hermione porte constamment ton odeur sur elle, ton Veela sente qu'elle est à lui et ainsi, nous essaierons de le canaliser. Nous le trompons en quelque sorte. Son bracelet sera relié au tien par un de ses cheveux. Cependant, nous pensons qu'ils ont des pouvoirs limités, qui disparaissent au fil du temps. Même quand tu seras proche d'elle Draco, la jalousie et tout autres sentiments négatifs peuvent encore te rendre fou. » Répondit le vieux sage sérieusement.

Draco ne répondit rien, préférant guetter la porte. Harry se détourna de lui et s'adressa à son Mentor.

« N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour les séparer ? Ou, au moins, protéger Hermione de lui s'il tente quelque chose ? Et s'il lui fait du mal ? »

Draco vit rouge. Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage du blond se fermer brutalement, avant que la poigne de celui-ci ne le plaque férocement contre un mur, sa main encerclant sa gorge. Là, il avait l'air d'un animal. Harry le devinait furieux, mais contre qui ? Lui ? Etonnamment, il n'avait pas peur, il affrontait sans broncher le regard déformé par la rage de son ennemi.

« Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, Potter, t'entends ! Jamais ! » Lui cria-t-il.

Harry ne répondit rien, préférant affronter les prunelles grises électriques virant au jaune de son assaillant. Dumbledore allait intervenir lorsque Draco relâcha sa poigne, et s'éloigna de lui comme si de rien n'était, laissant un Harry médusé.

Il fixait la porte avec intérêt, les muscles tendus au maximum, le corps légèrement poussé en avant.

Le jeune Potter ne put dire un mot qu'il n'y avait déjà plus aucune trace du jeune Malefoy. Ou si, juste la porte du bureau grande ouverte.

Par Merlin, comment avait-il fait pour partir si vite ?

« Professeur ? » Il était foutrement paniqué.

« Oui, Harry. Il l'a senti. Tu devrais partir à sa recherche. Je crains qu'il ne puisse pas se retenir. » Répondit un Dumbledore amusé.

Sans attendre une seule seconde, Harry s'élança à son tour hors de la pièce.

Par Merlin Malefoy, si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, t'es un homme mort !

_***OoO***_

Ginny Weasley était une personne remarquable. C'est ce qu'Hermione pensait en tant que meilleure amie. La brune regardait avec joie la rousse qui lui racontait au combien elle rêvait d'être prise dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor cette année. Elle en parlait presque avec amour, les yeux pétillants de joie et les joues rougies par le plaisir et l'excitation.

Quelques minutes après être entré dans le hall, le groupe s'était séparé. Luna et Neville étaient partis avec Ron dit le goinfre, car celui-ci voulait arriver le premier au buffet. Cela laissait un peu de temps aux deux jeunes filles pour se retrouver, parler de tout et de rien, en laissant le hall se vider des dernières personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Elles rattrapaient le temps perdu.

« J'espère que cette année, Harry me remarquera... » Dit tristement la rouquine.

« Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas, Ginny ? Harry est fou de toi depuis notre troisième année ! » Répondit Hermione avec un sourire complice.

« Peut-être... Mais comment puis je le savoir ? Cet imbécile n'est jamais venu me le dire. »

Hermione rit, entraînant la rouquine dans son hilarité quelques secondes après.

« Les circonstances étaient... différentes... » Plaida Hermione, une fois son fou rire passé.

« Il n'empêche... Harry est un idiot. »

Les deux jeunes se remirent à rire, inconscientes de l'attention particulière que quelqu'un leur portait.

_***OoO***_

Draco ne savait pas vraiment comment tout était arrivé.

Ça avait été si rapide qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Avant même de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche, il était déjà parti, s'élançant à travers les innombrables couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche d'une seule et unique chose. _Elle_.

Quand Potter avait à son tour sous-entendu qu'il serait capable de blesser Granger de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le prendre encore plus mal que toutes les autres fois. C'était Potter, pas sa Mère... Et il détestait ce Saint-Potter qui se croyait être un justicier rien que parce qu'il avait vaincu Le Lord Noir.

Draco avait senti comme un grognement monté en lui lorsque la rage avait pris possession de lui. Il pouvait encore sentir le pouls de son ennemi sur ses doigts qui enserraient sa gorge. Il avait cru entendre comme une voix qui lui hurlait de l'achever comme si quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, l'incitait à se venger.

Puis, le calme plat. Un arrêt sur image, le temps s'est retrouvé suspendu dans les airs. Tout est devenu lent autour de lui, et une seule et unique chose avait attiré son attention. Son odeur. Sa putain d'odeur qui sentait merveilleusement bon. Une odeur de freesia, doux et fleuri.

Tout ce qui était autour de lui s'est retrouvé éclipsé par elle. Il s'était relevé, et les yeux dans le vague, il avait entendu le son régulier de son cœur, ce même cœur qui devait battre pour lui.

Aussitôt, tout prit un sens. Sa vie monotone et triste s'illumina. La sensation d'être seul disparu, le liant à sa campagne. Le malaise et la tension accumulés tous ces jours loin d'elle s'effaçaient au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui, c'était plutôt son corps qui réagissait, mais qu'importe, il avait maintenant trouvé celle qui l'appelait.

Draco sentait les effluves de son corps dans l'air, c'était comme si tout le château était à présent imprégné d'elle. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, sauf le fait de l'avoir, enfin. Il oublia tout autour de lui.

Il ne voulait qu'elle.

Draco bifurqua, sentant l'odeur de freesia de plus en plus fort. Le son de son cœur devenait de plus en plus net. Il pouvait même l'entendre rire. Et il ne pouvait que penser que son rire était magnifique, provoquant un doux ronronnement dans son ventre, une sensation de chaleur tout au fond de son cœur.

_Quelle était donc cette sensation ?_

Draco n'y pensa pas une seconde de plus, courant rapidement et gracieusement grâce à l'une de ses nouvelles facultés.

Et enfin, il l'aperçut. Dans le hall d'entrée avec pour seule compagnie, son amie la rouquine, trainassant pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Draco était attiré par elle comme un aimant. La jeune femme avait les cheveux lâchés en de belles boucles châtains qui tombaient en cascade sur son dos. Elle était légèrement maquillée, avec un peu de noir autour de ses magnifiques yeux caramel et un peu de rose sur ses lèvres. Hermione riait aux éclats, les pommettes rougies et les yeux pétillants.

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et pendant qu'il la regardait, il comprit. Malgré leur haine réciproque, sa vie tournait autour d'elle à présent. Il comprit enfin les mises en garde, les avertissements que l'on lui donnait.

Draco n'y tenant plus s'avança vers elle comme un automate, inconscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, entendant tout de même une voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait de la prendre, là maintenant. Draco essaya de contrôler ses envies primaires et lorsqu'il fut assez prêt, son odeur le rendant fou, sous les yeux de la belette fille, il la couva du regard et l'enlaça. Il frémit à son contact, et le ronronnement de tout à l'heure réapparu à une plus grande puissance. A ce moment, toute la galanterie qu'il voulait avoir avec elle, disparue.

La bête prit le relais.

Hermione se retourna, surprise face à son assaillant qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un joli froncement de sourcil qui la fit retrousser le nez, se peignit sur son visage, pour le plus grand amusement du jeune homme.

« Qui es-tu ? Lâche-moi. » Dit-elle en se débattant.

Draco ronronna, appréciant le contact du corps de sa belle contre lui. Il la serra plus fort, sentant son odeur pour s'en imprégner. Il mit sa tête dans son cou, respirant sa peau de pêche et l'odeur sucrée de ses cheveux bouclés. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, obnubilé par un nouveau son, celui de son sang, ce sang qui pulsait sous ses lèvres au niveau de sa carotide.

Il ne put résister à l'envie d'y déposer un baiser, avant d'y lécher sa peau. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait le rendait de plus en plus fou. Il sentit un tiraillement à présent familier dans ses gencives, signe que ses crocs pointaient. Il lécha une fois de plus cet endroit sensible, la faisait presque gémir dans ses bras, avec pour seul but d'y planter les dents.

Il voulait la mordre.

_Marque là, _hurla la voix dans sa tête. _Mords-là. Elle est à nous !_

Marquer. Il comprenait enfin.

Il la serra contre lui, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de s'enfuir et la respira à plein poumon.

« A moi... » Murmura-t-il.

Il sentit la jeune fille le pousser, mais sa poigne était plus forte que la sienne.

Hermione regarda désespérément Ginny qui, jusque-là, était trop abasourdie pour l'aider, regardant ce spectacle avec stupéfaction.

Alors que la bête allait enfin la faire sienne pour toujours, tous ses plans furent contrecarrés par l'arrivée soudaine et essoufflée du jeune Potter.

« Experlliamus ! »

Le sort atteignit Draco à pleine puissance qui alla s'écraser lourdement contre un mur, le fissurant au passage. Ginny , qui s'était légèrement reconnectée à la réalité, poussa un cri horrifié.

Hermione tenta de reprendre son souffle tandis que son amie la prenait par le bras, s'excusant pour son manque de réaction.

« Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda son meilleur ami, inquiet au possible.

Ces yeux verts avaient cette lueur qu'elle connaissait bien, et un pli s'était formé sur son front.

« Oui, Harry ne t'en fait pas... Je vais bien » Répondit-elle en essayant de lui sourire.

Draco se releva, s'exposant ainsi à la vue de tous.

Hermione le contempla. Il était grand et élancé, finement musclé. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs blonds, ébouriffés un peu sauvagement. Un visage carré tantôt doux, tantôt crispé sous la colère, dont les pommettes creuses et le nez droit respiraient l'aristocratie. Hermione eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle aperçu ses yeux d'un jaune profond.

Il avait l'air d'un prédateur qui l'a regardait beaucoup trop intensément. Comme si c'était elle, sa proie. Et elle ne put que frissonner lorsqu'elle vit sa langue rosée passer inconsciemment sur ses lèvres rougies par une goutte de sang qui y avait perlé.

L'animal poussa un grognement face à la proximité de Potter près de sa campagne.

« Écarte-toi, Potter. » Grogna-t-il.

Harry se plaça instinctivement devant sa meilleure amie, faisant grogner Draco de plus en plus fort.

« Écarte-toi ! »

« Pas avant que tu te sois calmé, ne m'obliges pas à te faire mal. »

Hermione ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

_Qui était cet homme ?_

Elle le regarda plus attentivement, ses muscles tendus au possible, sa fureur, son aspect magnifique qui sortait de l'ordinaire... Elle reconnu quelques traits particuliers de son pire ennemi, par exemple sa chevelure blonde platine qui n'appartenait qu'à son illustre famille.

« Malefoy ? »

Le jeune homme afficha un air peiné à cet appel.

« Appelle-moi Draco. »

* * *

_Hihihiiiii, voilà pour ce troisième chapitre :) _

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !_

_Laissez-moi vos avis si l'envie vous dit, en une petite review, vous êtes géniales !_

_Merci encore pour tous vos ajouts en alertes/favoris._

_Gros bisous et à dans __deux semaines__ pour la confrontation :)_

_Lil's._

**RAR :**

_**Helia H :**_ Hey ! Tu penses que les changements physiques de Draco sont de trop ? Personnellement, je pense qu'ils sont bien... Surtout que tu n'as encore rien vue ;) Les bracelets, tu as pût en apprendre plus dans ce chapitre, mais je pense que tu t'en doutais déjà. Mais qui sait s'ils servent à Draco et Hermione... Peut-être que la sadique d'auteur que je suis, à prévue quelque chose de beaucoup plus... amusant ? Tu verras bien ! Bisous, et merci pour la review !

_**Pou-Pou-Pidoouu :**_ Merci pour la review ! Voici la suite. Bisous.

_**AlexanaLonris :**_ Te revoilà ? Merci pour la review, ça me fais super plaisir que tu suives volontiers cette histoire. Harry et Draco, comme tu as sûrement dut le voir, sont toujours en guerre, pour leur plus grand plaisir ! Qui sait si cela changera ? Hihi. C'était une bonne info, et je t'en remercie, puisque je n'avais pas du tout pensé à la pseudo relation RW/HG. Tu as bien fait de me le souligner, je ferai en sorte d'éclaircir ce point dans un futur chapitre. Mais pour répondre à ton PS, non, ils ne sont pas en couple :) Bisous.

Salut ! _**17-Harry **_Enfin, re-salut ! Merci pour tes trois reviews, sincèrement TROIS, ça me touche énormément. Trois du premier coup. Trois. TROIS. Je n'aurais pas put rêver mieux. Je suis vraiment sous le choc quand je me dis que c'est toi, l'auteur d'une fiction que j'adore, qui me poste une review, à moi. OMG... J'adore ton travail ! Ton petit doigt ne s'est donc pas trompé, comme tu as dut le voir dans ce chapitre, mais si j'étais toi, je ne crirai pas victoire trop vite, qui sait ce que votre sadique d'auteur vous réserve sur ces fameux bracelets ;) Tu en sauras plus très prochainement. Harry et Draco, que du bonheur, comme d'hab, hein. Allons-y doucement avec eux, je pense que tu devines pourquoi, ils sont comme chien et chat ! Mmm, la fameuse réaction des amis... Il faut dire que cela se passera pas aussi facilement, enfin, je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu verras bien, autant ne pas te gâcher trop la surprise. Mais ne t'y attend pas avant quelque chapitres. Je peux te dire que je réecris actuellement le chapitre 9, et toujours pas de discussion. Peut-être dans le chapitre 10 que je vais bientôt commencer, qui sait ? Quand à ta remarque sur les BUSES, j'avoue que sur ce coup, je ne respecte pas le code des examens. Je trouve que cela est plus réaliste par rapport aux futurs évènements de l'histoire. Je m'excuse par avance si cela t'as dérangé, j'avoue que je pensais que ça passerait crème... Voilà donc la première rencontre tant attendu, j'espère que cette suite t'auras plût. Bisous, et passe également une bonne semaine :)

_**Aangel-21 :**_ Hello :) Merci pour cette review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de te lire puisque tu es l'une de mes plus fidèles lectrices. Voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle t'ait plût. Bisous.

_**Faerycyn :**_ Coucou ! Très contente de voir que tu es toujours là, merci pour ta review. Voici donc ce troisième chapitre, qui j'espère, sauras te satisfaire :) Quand à la vitesse, je m'excuse par avance, je ne suis pas vraiment chez moi pendant ces vacances, et je poste le plus rapidement possible. Les publications reprendront un rythme normal dès la rentrée scolaire. C'est à dire, toutes les deux semaines, le samedi soir. Bisous.

_**Indocile :**_ Hey ;) Mdrrr, j'ai l'impression que tu te drogues avec l'histoire, désolée de te rendre aussi dépendante, crois moi. Voici donc ta nouvelle dose d'héroïne (made in Twilight. Hum, non. Plûtot : Made in Malfoy) qui j'espère te fera planer un petit moment. Merci de ta review, je suis contente qu'une auteur aussi talentueuse que toi me suives. Gros bisous.

_**Jenifael09 :**_ Hello, voici donc le moment de la fameuse rencontre. Le meilleur reste à venir. Merci pour ta précédente review, et merci de suivre, encore et toujours. Bisous.

_**Viviwi :**_ Salut, bienvenue sur BTD ;) Merci pour ta review, j'essaye de rendre les réactions de Draco le plus normales possible. En espérant que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. Bisous.

_**MissLoufoque :**_ Coucou, *les étoiles dans les yeux* OH MY GOD! J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois venue reviewer. Ta review m'a énormément touché, surtout que je sais à quel point tu es talentueuse, et à quel point tes histoires sont superbes. Merci, vraiment. Narcissa Malefoy est un de mes personnages préférés dans cette histoire. J'aimerai mettre à l'avant sa souffrance d'avoir été retenue prisonnière de son mari malgré le fait qu'elle l'aime encore. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu le verras bien par toi même. BREFONS! Merci pour ta remarque sur le prologue, ça fait toujours plaisir lorsque l'on te dis d'aussi beau compliment. J'espère que les deux autres chapitres t'ont plût également. Je t'en prie, c'est normal. J'estime que lorsque tu trouves le travail d'un auteur bon, il faut le lui dire :) Merci à toi d'avoir reviewer ! Pour une première review, tu t'en es sortie haut la main, et franchement, je me sens fière d'avoir été ta première. Merci encore. Je te fais également de Gros Bisous ! PS : J'espère que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur d'avoir repris certaines de tes phrases que j'ai trouvé absolument géniales et hilarantes ;)

_**Purplemoon2 :**_ Hey ! OMG, tu es encore là, je crois que je suis en train de rêver, c'est pas possible. Je crois que je deviens officiellement folle... Merci pour le compliment, ça me fait super plaisir venant de toi. Tu es l'une des meilleures auteurs de Dramiones français, basé sur un Draco Veela. J'idôlatre littéralement ta fiction depuis que tu l'as publié, j'ai nommé : Le mystère de Drago Malfoy : le TOP :o . J'ai de quoi paniquer lorsque je vois que toi, superbe auteur, tu me postes une review. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire puisque ça semble si iréel. Merci pour la comparaison à une bouffée d'air fraîche, tu m'as bien fait rire, et puis il faut avouer que sous cette canicule, y'en à bien besoin. Alors non, pas avare du tout. Peut-être légèrement excessive, parce qu'ils me font encore plus rougir les uns que les autres, et me font sourire d'un sourire de débile tellement il est grand, comme tu dois t'en douter, mais tes reviews sont tellements belles que je ne m'en lasse jamais. Merci d'avoir encore suivie ce chapitre, j'espère que tu l'as aimé. Je pense lire très prochainement "Drabbles", donc attend toi à avoir de mes nouvelles. Et puis, je viens de me souvenir que tu étais malade, puisque je suis ta fiction Veela. Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? J'espère en tout cas. De gros bisous à toi, merci encore :) PS : Cette réponse t'as-t-elle fait sourire, toi aussi ? ^^

_**Missgryffi :**_ Hello ! Bienvenue dans la grande famille des Lilsous, merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras cette histoire tout autant que tu auras aimé les autres que tu as lu. Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, tu verras bien au prochain chapitre :) Il faut souffrir un peu avant d'être ensemble, mais je ferai en sorte que cela ne dure pas longtemps, promis. Enfin, j'essairai ! Bisous, et merci.

_**Rosabella01 :**_ Mmm... Je n'aime pas ton instinct :) Disons que tu devrais te méfier de l'auteur horriblement sadique qui se cache en moi, qui sait ce que je vous réserve. Hihihi... Tu as plus d'information dans ce chapitre, mais qui sait ce qu'il se passera ensuite ? Merci pour la review, Bisous.

_**Roselia001 :**_ Merci ;) Voici donc la suite. Bisous.

_**Linrhys :**_ Te revoilà ? Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu as aimé. Bisous.

_**Zabrina :**_ Merci ! Voilà la suite, est-ce qu'elle t'as plût ? Bisous.

_**Hardcoredrugs :**_ Merci d'avoir reviewer ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plût ;) Bisous.

_**Ptite Mac :**_ Hey ! Je suis très contente de te compter parmis mes lectrices :) Je vais te faire une confidence, tu as été ma deuxième fiction SSHG. Et la tienne était encore mieux ! Tu verras, ce petit monstre n'est pas si terrible dans cette histoire ;) Bisous.

_**Weirdskylines :**_ Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as également plût ! Bisous.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour mes Lilsous !

Voici le chapitre que vous attendiez toutes, mais tout d'abord, j'aimerai juste vous parlez.

Ce message ne s'adresse pas aux Lectrices qui suivent et reviewent à chaque chapitre...

**En deux semaine seulement, la fiction qui comptait **_**3020 vues est passé à 4526 vue **_**en comptant aujourd'hui, le 21 septembre 2013. Pour seulement 77 reviews...**

**Je suis quand même déçue de voir qu'il y a tant de personnes qui lisent ma fiction sans jamais laisser un petit avis, même un simple "Merci". Beaucoup d'entre vous ajoutent la fiction en alerte/favoris mais ne laisse rien... **

**Je ne devrai surement pas râler pour si peu, mais les Reviews sont la seule reconnaissance qu'un auteur peut avoir... Alors ouais, je me plains. **

**Passez de 3000 à 4000 vues en seulement trois jours est une vrai récompense, je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment reconnaissante, mais le fait de n'avoir aucun avis en retour me met légèrement sur les nerfs. **

**J'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi. **

**Personnellement, je ne lis jamais une fiction sans laissez de reviews. **

**Ça me semble normal de faire ça en retour d'une lecture pour un auteur.**

Bref... Merci à toutes celles qui me font partager leurs avis, et qui ajoutent la fiction en alerte/favoris, vous êtes géniales 3

Merci à ma Bêta, Pess, sans qui ce chapite serait insortable !

Merci ma belle :) !

Les RAR après le chapitre ^^

Bonne Lecture :) !

_Disclaimer : _Les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je ne les connais pas personnellement, je ne fais que jouer avec eux dans mon petit théâtre personnel. L'histoire seule est à moi, et j'espère qu'elle le restera, je déteste les voleurs et les copieurs !

**Beyond the desire**

_[__Résumé :__ Ce qu'il pouvait la haïr cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui s'acharnait sur ses lèvres et qui répondait sans ciller à chacune de ses répliques cinglantes. Ce qu'il pouvait la haïr pour la drogue qu'elle était devenue pour lui. C'était au delà du désir de la posséder, c'était un besoin. C'était vital. DMVeela/HG. ]_

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

« Appelle-moi Draco. »

Sa voix était remplie de déception. Hermione ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa nouvelle apparence. Comment avait-il pu autant changer en seulement quelques jours ? Pourquoi l'avait-il enlacé et pourquoi avait-il tenter de... faire quoi d'ailleurs ? L'embrasser ?

Hermione secoua la tête, plongeant ses iris caramels dans ceux de Drago d'un jaune plus foncé que tout à l'heure. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Était-ce seulement une ruse pour la blesser à nouveau ? Ou pour se venger de son inefficacité l'autre jour à la librairie ?

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux baissés vers le sol, maudissant sa faiblesse. La jeune femme était inconsciente du regard rempli de désir que son ennemi lui lançait en suivant chacun de ses gestes avec attention.

Draco ne voulait qu'une seule chose. La garder contre lui, encore et encore. Se débarrasser de ce Saint-Potter qui commençait sérieusement à l'énerver, aussi. Le Serpentard serra les dents et lança un regard haineux au Survivant.

« Écartes-toi, Potter. » Tonna-t-il de sa voix rauque avec dureté.

Hermione sursauta à la sécheresse du ton employé par Draco. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, faisant la navette entre son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi. Que se passait-il ?

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ? » Demanda-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

Si Draco n'avait pas été si furieux, il aurait surement ri face à l'air "pseudo" menaçant d'Hermione qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de sa Mère. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas ceux d'Harry en face de lui. Un grognement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Potter se rapprocher encore davantage de sa compagne.

_Tue-le ! Elle est à nous ! _Cria la voix encore une fois.

« POTTER ! » Hurla-t-il.

Ses poings étaient serrés à un tel point qu'il sentit bientôt l'odeur rouille du sang flotter légèrement dans les airs. Il n'avait pas mal, il ne souffrait pas. Les plaies sur ses paumes causées par ses griffes cicatrisaient déjà... En effet, les griffures avaient presque totalement disparues, mais ni Harry, ni Hermione ne le remarquèrent.

« Non... » Harry était fou.

C'est exactement ce que pensait Hermione qui n'avait jamais vu le blond dans un tel état d'énervement. Elle avait l'impression que si Harry amorçait ne serait-ce qu'un pas vers elle, Malefoy serait tout à fait capable de se jeter sur lui.

« Elle est à moi. » Grogna durement l'animal.

« Elle n'est à personne, Malefoy. » Répondit le brun, une étrange lueur d'appréhension dans les yeux.

Avait-il vraiment dit la chose à ne pas dire à ce fou furieux ? Dumbledore lui avait dit que les Veelas étaient susceptibles, mais à quel point ? Harry ne cilla pas devant les grognements du blond qui perdait de plus en plus la maitrise de lui-même. Étais-ce à cause de lui, ou étais-ce à cause d'Hermione ? Peut être un peu des deux. Bon sang, ce sale serpent allait le rendre fou !

Harry serra les dents durement, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Draco avait fonçé sur lui, le désarmant et l'envoyant au sol, sa baguette à plusieurs mètres de lui.

« Arrêtez ! » Cria Hermione, en vain.

Draco ne contrôlait plus rien, il n'était plus conscient de ses actes. Sa haine pour le rouge et or avait comme explosé, libérant la bête en lui qui se déchaînait à présent sur son ennemi, s'unissant à lui pour ne faire qu'un.

« A MOI ! » Rugit l'animal, provoquant un léger cri chez la Griffondor.

_Bon sang, mais que se passe-t-il ?_

Hermione sursauta lorsque son meilleur ami fut projeté violemment à l'autre bout du couloir par un majestueux coup de la part du blond.

« Ginny ! Emmène Hermione loin d'ici ! » Ordonna le brun en se relevant difficilement.

« D'accord ! » Répondit-elle en tirant la brune en arrière.

« Viens Hermione, ne restons pas là. » Hermione ne quittait pas Harry des yeux_. _

« Elle n'ira nul part. » Répondit un grognement.

Draco sortit sa baguette rapidement d'un mouvement expert de sa poche et stupéfixa sans problème la rousse qui tentait d'emmener sa compagne loin de lui, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

« Ginny ! » S'écria Hermione.

Harry était au sol, sa meilleure amie aussi. Que devait-elle faire ? Que lui voulait-il ?

Lorsque Draco braqua son regard sur elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

Draco Malefoy n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon qu'elle connaissait.

Ses muscles étaient tendus à leur maximum, ses poings étaient serrés si forts qu'ils lui en faisaient mal. Il respirait profondément, mais il n'avait pas l'air fatigué, bien au contraire. Le blond semblait presque... aimer se battre. Ses cheveux étaient sauvagement ébouriffés, lui donnant un air assez... bestial. Ses yeux jaunes la regardaient intensément. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entre-ouvertes, et c'est comme si il cherchait à retenir quelque chose dans sa bouche...

Hermione recula d'un pas lorsqu'il en fit un vers elle. Son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine qu'elle ne le contrôlait plus. Par Merlin... Son dos buta brutalement contre un mur de marbre et elle laissa échapper une petite plainte douloureuse.

Aussitôt le Serpentard se radoucit et il fut à ses côtés en moins d'une seconde. Hermione le regardait mi-inquiète mi-pétrifiée. Comment avait-il fait pour se déplacer aussi vite ? Draco prit la main de la brune dans la sienne, caressant sa peau au passage. Il lui lança un regard soucieux, presque.. rempli d'amour.

« Est-ce que tu va bien ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Hermione le regardait, appréciant ses traits détendus et libérés de toute la colère qu'il avait déchargé sur son meilleur ami. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Hermione écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit que ceux du Serpentard n'étaient plus jaunes mais d'un bleu-gris facinant, avec quelques teintes orangées.

Elle ne répondit rien, préférant le fixer sous le choc, avant de se ressaisir. Que faisait-elle là sans rien faire ? Elle était à Griffondor, par Merlin ! Elle était courageuse, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là immobile à regarder les beaux yeux de ce sale serpent ?

Munie d'une énergie nouvelle, Hermione s'empara de sa baguette, dissimulée dans sa robe de sorcier, et sans que Draco ne puisse rien faire, elle reprit conscience de la situation.

« Experlliamus ! »

Draco s'envola à l'autre bout du couloir, et vint s'écraser contre un mur. Le blond se releva presque aussitôt et fixa la jeune femme droite comme un i, la baguette à la main pointée vers lui, toute trace de bonheur qu'il avait ressentit avant d'intervenir, disparu. La bête sembla se calmer, nettement.

Il regarda la jeune femme qui venait de le repousser, douloureusement.

« Hermione, écoute moi... » Supplia-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait doux.

Rien à faire. La brune restait imperturbable.

« Tais-toi, Malefoy ! Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que tu as à dire. Tu viens de blesser mes amis, et ça, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. » Répondit-elle froidement.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Draco ne la vit pas sourciller.

Il venait de la perdre. De gâcher leur chance d'être heureux, sa chance de survivre. Elle venait de le repousser. Il sentit la bête s'enfuir tout au fond de son être, décontenancé par ce geste. _Repoussé._ Elle l'avait repoussé.

_Malefoy_... Il s'appelait Draco. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'appelle autrement.

La douleur se lisait clairement sur son visage. Hermione en fut déstabilisée, mais n'en fit rien paraitre. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains, plus malheureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit.

_" Elle ne veux pas de nous. Elle ne veux pas de nous... " Répétait en une litanie monotone la voix qui hurlait quelques instants auparavant._

Non... Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas elle. Elle était la seule chose qui devait lui revenir, la seule qu'il devait garder jusqu'au bout, la seule à qui il tenait plus que tout. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Elle devait lui appartenir. A lui, et à personne d'autre.

« Non Hermione, je t'en prie. Ne me repousse pas. Je ferais n'importe quoi, absolument tout ce que tu veux, si tu restes. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Hermione vacilla face à son regard à présent gris perle dans lequel s'exprimait toute sa peine. Elle abaissa légèrement sa baguette, le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou.

Un Malefoy ne s'abaisserait jamais à s'agenouiller devant quelqu'un, encore moins une née-Moldue comme elle. Draco n'était pas dans son état normal, elle pouvait l'affirmer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-elle en abaissant sa baguette, la mine à présent déçue.

Draco leva le regard vers elle.

« Tu étais presque civilisé à la librairie. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois comme ça ? Tu blesses Harry et stupéfixe ma meilleure amie, tu es même arrivé à me faire peur. »

Draco se releva lentement, ne brisant pas le peu de contact qu'il avait avec elle.

« Je ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi, Hermione. »

« Alors explique moi ce qu'il t'arrives ! Tu n'as pas le droit de blesser les autres seulement pour ton plaisir personnel ! »

Hermione vit Draco serrer violemment les dents, son visage se refermant brusquement.

« Il savait ce qu'il risquait... » Fit-il la mine sombre.

« Je ne comprends pas... »

Comme il y a quelques instants, il se retrouva devant elle, seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient sans qu'elle n'ait rien vu venir. Il s'approcha encore d'un pas, tandis que la brune reculait une fois de plus, se collant au mur sans que leurs regards ne se détachent l'un de l'autre.

« Il sait à quel point nous sommes liés. » Chuchota-t-il caressant doucement sa joue du revers de la main.

Son corps était maintenant blottit contre le sien, et Hermione pouvait le sentir vibrer sous ses doigts. Bizarrement, elle n'avait plus peur.

« Liés ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! » Répondit-elle avec beaucoup moins indifférence que tout à l'heure.

« Et je te hais pour ça. » Répondit-il durement, enfonçant son regard à présent sombre dans le sien d'un ton plus chocolat que caramel.

Hermione resta muette et appuya ses mains sur son torse dans l'espoir qu'il s'écarte. Bien sûr c'était inutile, Draco n'en avait pas la moindre intention.

« Je te hais parce que tu ne sais rien. Parce que tu ne ressens pas le tiers des choses que je ressens en ce moment même. Pour cette drogue que tu es devenue pour moi. Ce besoin... Tu es à moi maintenant, Hermione. A moi et à personne d'autre. »

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Elle voyait dans ses yeux à quel point il était sérieux.

« Je ne suis à personne, Malefoy. » dit-elle, essayant de lui tenir tête.

« Arrête ça, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je m'appelle Draco. »

Hermione se débattit contre lui, le faisant sourire. Pas un de ses sourires arrogants, non, il s'agissait plutôt un sourire amusé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? » S'exclama la rouge et or, les joues rouges.

« Parce que tu m'appartiens. »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, le faisant rire doucement.

« Arrête de jouer la dure, Hermione. Je sais à quel point je te fais du bien. » Lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

La jeune femme rougit furieusement tandis que Draco lui lançait un petit sourire séducteur.

« Ose me dire le contraire... Je le sais. Non plutôt, je le _sens._ »

Et c'était vrai. Il sentait par tous les pores de sa peau à quel point son contact pouvait la détendre et l'apaiser.

Hermione le fixait avec un mélange de convoitise et de retenue. Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ? Elle-même ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce qu'il racontait était vrai. Mais pour quelle raison ? Son cœur recommença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine alors que le vert et argent approchait son visage du sien, ses yeux maintenant légèrement ambrés, plongés dans les siens.

« Je... » Fit Hermione tout en fixant ses lèvres qui s'approchaient, encore et encore.

Leurs souffles commençaient à se mêler, pour le plus grand bonheur du Veela qui ronronnait de cette proximité.

« Malefoy.» Fit une voix grave.

L'humeur joueuse de Drago disparu aussitôt et il se retourna, plus que contrarié d'avoir été interrompu. Il fixa avec haine le jeune Potter qui se tenait debout, à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Harry ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » S'écria Hermione qui avait profité de cette intervention pour s'échapper.

Elle s'éloigna de Draco, allant soutenir son meilleur amis. Le blond vit rouge. Il osait la toucher. Personne n'avait le droit si ce n'était lui. Il serra les poings, essayant de lutter contre le flot de colère qui s'emparait de lui.

Hermione aida le brun qui chancelait, lui offrant un léger sourire au passage. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fît déborder le vase.

« Je vais te tuer. » Siffla la voix de l'animal.

« Je t'attends... » Répondit le brun et écartant sa meilleure amie du passage.

Celle-ci du se rendre à l'évidence. Malefoy n'était infect qu'avec Harry. Il devenait complètement fou à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Alors qu'elle devinait qu'ils allaient recommencer à se battre, une lumière bleutée vint entourer le blond sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

« _Carcere Invia *_ » Fit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » S'exclama-t-elle visiblement soulagé de son arrivée.

« Miss Granger, très heureux de vous revoir. Harry tu peux arrêter, j'ai la situation bien en main. » Fit-il un petit sourire complice aux lèvres.

« Mais Professeur... » Plaida le Survivant.

« Non... Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Harry. »

Harry lança un regard noir au blond avant de se détourner. Draco, sa fierté ébranlée, grinça des dents et poussa un grognement courroucé. Alors qu'il essayait de lui sauter à la gorge, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas l'approcher. Un voile opaque semblait l'entourer en une bulle protectrice pour son plus grand déplaisir.

Paniqué, Draco jeta un coup d'œil à sa protégée, s'apercevant clairement qu'elle était de l'autre côté de la bulle, avant de reporter son regard à présent haineux sur son Professeur à la barbe blanche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait, vieux fou gâteux !? Sortez moi de là ! » Hurla-t-il, frappant la paroi bleutée de ses poings.

Dumbledore sourit, nullement impressionné par cet élan de colère.

« Il semblerait, Draco, que tu aies bien réagi à la présence de Miss Granger. En tout cas, mieux que je ne le pensais. Cependant, tu restes incontrôlable vis-à-vis de son entourage, et ta jalousie maladive entraîne de lourdes conséquences sur mes élèves, et je ne peux pas accepter cela. » Fit le vieux tout en gardant son calme.

Hermione suivait l'échange avec attention, voyant la tension augmentée au fur et à mesure que le vieil homme parlait. Elle vit Malefoy trembler légèrement avant de serrer les poings. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il réagisse aussi rapidement.

Draco explosa, littéralement. Il frappa ses poings sur la barrière magique, si fort que Hermione cru qu'il était arrivé à la briser. Un grognement animal sortit de la bouche de son ennemi avant que celui-ci ne se mette à hurler.

« Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher, elle est à moi ! T'entends Potter, à moi ! Je te laisserai pas la toucher une nouvelle fois, je vais te tuer ! Laissez-moi sortir vieux fou ! »

Hermione recula de quelques pas, la peur lui saisissant le ventre. Qui était cet homme ? Le Malefoy qu'elle connaissait n'était pas comme cela. Il n'avait jamais été aussi violent, peut-être agaçant et prétentieux, mais jamais dans un tel état de fureur. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle fixait le vert et argent qui tournait dans sa bulle tel un animal en cage en essayant de trouver une échappatoire. Elle remarqua une nouvelle fois le changement de couleur qui s'était opéré dans ses yeux. Le jaune était revenu. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Cet _individu_... N'avait rien avoir avec elle. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le prétentieux et peroxydé Malefoy qu'elle connaissait, ni l'ébauche de celui qu'il était devenu, cet homme presque gentil de la librairie.

Hermione revit la scène où il s'était effondré devant elle dans cette même librairie. Étais-ce un choc du à l'impact qui le rendait comme ça ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Était-ce de sa faute ? Aurait-elle pût réagir plus efficacement ?

La culpabilité se lisait nettement sur son visage : plus ses réflexions s'intensifiaient et plus son souffle devenait saccadé. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, les flashs de la guerre lui revenaient en mémoire, puis à nouveau le souvenir de la librairie où elle avait été incapable de savoir quoi faire avec lui.

Draco, toujours aussi impuissant dans sa cage, se rendit compte que le souffle de la brune devenait laborieux, son cœur pulsait beaucoup trop rapidement, si bien que le blond se calma instantanément. Il la fixait avec inquiétude, fixant son regard vide et perdu dans ses pensées.

« Hermione... » Interrogea-t-il doucement.

La jeune femme sursauta et reporta son attention sur lui, l'observant avec réticence.

« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, je te le promets. Crois-moi je t'en pris. »

Elle soupira et serra ses bras contre elle dans un mouvement protecteur.

« Je ne te comprends pas Malefoy... Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tu n'es plus toi-même en ce moment. Je ne te reconnais plus. » Fit-elle tout en regardant le visage de son meilleur ami sur lequel apparaissait déjà plusieurs ecchymoses.

Un éclair de douleur traversa le regard du Serpentard, mais si vite qu'une seule personne s'en rendit compte.

« Draco, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu en restes là pour ce soir. Je vais me charger de tout dire à Hermione. » Interrompit Dumbledore tout en s'approchant de la jeune fille pour la conduire à son bureau.

« Non ! C'est à moi de le faire ! » Répondit-il au vieil homme.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à entendre ce que tu as à dire, dans ces circonstances. Il serait préférable que je lui en touche quelques mots... »

Draco l'ignora et regarda la brune qui tentait de contrôler les tremblements de son corps.

« Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait... »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il te prend ! Tu as.. Tu as blessé Harry, stupéfixé Ginny, et tu cris à qui veut l'entendre que je suis à toi, ça veux dire quoi !? Je ne suis pas ta propriété Malefoy, et je ne le serai jamais ! Je refuse que tu blesses encore une fois mes amis, c'est clair ? Ne t'approches plus de moi ! » Cria-t-elle, à bout de nerf.

Si Draco pensait qu'il s'était fait repoussé la première fois, il s'était bien trompé. Ces paroles étaient encore plus dures et significatives à ses yeux, qu'il recula de quelques pas, sous le choc. Une expression de pure douleur s'étala sur son visage, tant et si bien que Hermione se demandait si elle n'y avait pas été un peu fort.

« Pas de moi... Elle ne veux pas de moi.. » Murmura-t-il.

Dévasté. Voilà ce qu'il était.

_Ne t'approches plus de moi !_

Cette phrase se répétait dans son esprit de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse entendre qu'elle. Le Veela en lui était anéantit, et il sentait bientôt une douleur âcre et amer se faufiler dans ses veines. Bientôt une boule se forma dans le creux de sa gorge, et la tristesse qu'il ressentait se transforma bientôt en colère. Non contre elle, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais contre lui-même.

C'était de sa faute. Si elle ne voulait pas de lui, c'est parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la vouloir rien que pour lui. Son esprit sembla se fermer complètement à tout ce qu'il l'entourait, et le Veela en lui se réveilla. Draco fondit en larmes sous les yeux éberlués du jeune Potter, et commença à se défouler sur cette putain de bulle qui l'empêchait d'être près d'elle. Il devenait plus violent au fil des coups, hurlant et frappant autant de fois qu'il le pouvait.

Dumbledore s'approcha de la bulle protectrice, conscient de l'état d'anéantissement du jeune homme. Les Veelas étaient des créatures sensibles, et le refus d'une compagne ou d'un compagnon pouvait leur être fatal. Le Veela devenait de plus en plus fou jusqu'à ce que généralement, il se donne la mort, trop accablé par sa perte. Le Professeur devait empêcher cela, et par n'importe quels moyens.

« _Somni*_ » Fit-il il en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Draco eut à peine le temps de prononcer le nom de sa regrettée compagne, qu'il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur et sans rêve.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers ses deux élèves, regardant Hermione, bienveillant. Celle-ci observait son ennemi endormi, se sentant coupable au possible, pour ses paroles qui semblaient l'avoir touché beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle voulait. Jamais au grand jamais Draco Malefoy se serrait abaisser au point de pleurer en public.

_Qu'avait-elle fait ?_

« Miss Granger, je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions... »

Dumbledore la regarda au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lunes, et elle capta rapidement son regard.

« Je ne comprends pas, Professeur. » Dit elle, dont la voix tremblait sous le coup de la culpabilité.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais tout t'expliquer... »

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami, cherchant un quelconque encouragement de sa part. Harry ne pût que la contempler en retour, impuissant et complètement dépassé par les évènements. Il devait avouer que c'était un peu de sa faute si Malefoy avait littéralement pété un plomb.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? C'était soit il défendait Hermione, soit il laissait ce fou furieux la blesser. Il avait choisi de protéger sa meilleure amie. Pourtant une petite voix dans sa tête semblait l'accuser de ne voir que ce qu'il _voulait _voir. Bien sur, Harry l'ignora royalement.

« Vas-y... Je vais m'occuper de Ginny. » Lui dit-il à contre cœur, tout en observant la rouquine stupéfixée à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Merci Harry... » Répondit la brune en lui offrant un petit sourire, bien qu'un peu crispé.

« Je t'en prie, Hermione. »

_Eh bah voilààà !_

_La rencontre entre notre petit blond et sa charmante brune._

_Comme vous avez pût le voir, je ne laisse pas trop Hermione tomber trop vite dans son jeu. Je pense la laisser patauger un peu entre deux eaux, avant de la faire tomber sous son charme ;)_

_Pauvre Draco... Je suis vraiment méchante avec lui là..._

_Merci beaucoup à toutes pour vos Reviews, encore, ainsi que vos ajouts en alertes/favoris._

_Gros bisous à vous mes Lilsous, on se revoit très bientôt pour le cinquième chapitre :) !_

_Li'ls._

_ Petit dico des Lilsous :__ Tous les sorts en italique* sont de moi. Ici, vous trouverez leurs significations._

_ *Carcere Invia : En latin signifie « Prison infranchissable »._

_ *Somni : En latin signifie « Endors toi »._

* * *

**RAR :**

**AlexanaLonris :** Eh ouiii, vous aviez toute hâte donc voilà THE rencontre. J'ai essayé de faire au plus surprennant, j'espère que ça a réussi! Draco est primaire, ça s'est sur, mais pour combien de temps encore ? ;) Harry reste fidèle à lui même, il fonce tête baissée dans les problèmes! Merci d'avoir encore reviewer, et de suivre cette histoire. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisous :)

**Faerycyn :** Hello toi! Merci pour la review! Eh oui, Harry garde sa petite âme d'aventurier. Espérons qu'il ait prévu quelques parachutes pour lui sauver la vie, parce qu'il en aura besoin! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plût. Bisous :)

**SatouneDV :** Coucou, bienvenue dans la grande famille des Lilsous! Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise alors que ce genre là n'es pas vraiment le tiens. J'epère que ce chapitre t'auras plût également :) Bisous.

**Guest :** Hey! Merci pour la review, mais je n'ai pas compris ce que tu entendais par "coquille" :) J'espère que cette suite t'as plût. Bisous.

**Fifi72 :** Oh, tu me gênes :$ Merci du compliment, ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que cette suite t'auras plût! Bisous.

**Mamamonamie :** Merci pour la review! Voilà la suite :) Bisous.

**Nedwige Stew :** Oulaaaah non! Je crois qu'on est sadique toutes les deux ;) Mais comme tu as dut le voir, Draco a du chemin à parcourir! Bisous.

**Mia :** Merci! Voici la suite. Bisous.

**Viviwi :** Hey! Tout d'abord, merci de suivre cette histoire et de laisser des reviews à chaque chapitres :) Ensuite, pour répondre à ta review, on ne change pas un Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? Harry a intérêt de s'accrocher avec celui-là ! Bisous.

**Lilarose12 :** Coucouuuu! J'ai adoré ta review, merci tu m'as beaucoup touché ! J'espère te relire bientôt, en attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plût ! ;) Bisous.

**Linrhys :** Eh oui, c'est long mais ça en vaut la peine ! ;) Enfin... J'espère ? Hihi. La suite est là ! Bisous.

**Hardcoredrugs :** MERCIIIII ! Hihihi je suis très heureuse que cette fiction te plaise! J'espère te lire très bientôt, et en attendant je laisse ce chapitre sous tes yeux ;) Gros Bisous.

**Betouni :**Voici la suite! Merci pour la review :) Bisous.

**Chiara. Malefoy. Valdez :** Ooooh, merci :D Voici la suite que tu attendais tant ! Bisous.

**Rosabella01 :** Mdrr chance ou pas, tu m'as légèrement effrayé ;) Bref, merci d'avoir une fois de plus reviewer, et de suivre cette fiction! Tu as raison une fois de plus, Hermione aura du mal ^^ Je te laisse le voir par toi même :) Gros Bisous.

**Weirdskylines :** Hey :) Merci d'être encore là pour soutenir cette histoire ! Ta review m'a faite rire :) Mon but est de te faire aimé cette fiction encore plus à chaque chapitres, je m'en sors pas trop mal alors ! La suite est là. Gros Bisous.

**Linoa87 :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review :) Si ma fiction te plait c'est le principal. Malheureusement pour toi je suis une auteure très sadique, désolé par avance ^^ La suite est là. Bisous.

**Aliopatre :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review :) Tes éloges me touchent, j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre que les précédents ^^ Bisous.

**Indocile :** Euh... J'ai envie de te dire "Tu sors", mais je vais m'abstenir! T'es une auteure superbe, et encore le mot est faible... Je me suis mis en tête de lire toutes tes fictions, même si je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment... Mais je te prouverai que j'ai raison ;) Bref! Merci pour la review, la suite est là ^^ Gros Bisous.

**Zabrina :** C'est le but ! ;) Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Voici la suite. Bisous.


End file.
